Willow the Slayer
by waterflower63
Summary: She moved and lived as if every day were to be her last day. All feared her and she used their fear to her advantage. Her motive was kill or be killed. She is known as the Invisible Slayer. But is this slayer able to accept friendship? or will she forever be trapped in a world with no love nor hope for a happy future? AN/ 10th Walker but will not always follow the story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She moved and lived as if every day was her last day. Some feared her, and she used their fear to her advantage. Her motive was kill or be killed. Some say they have seen her kill, no one believes them for she leaves none alive nor does she leave evidence. She whispers in her victim's ear softly. Her voice full of power and knowledge, then she strikes. Fast, deadly and unforgiving. Her victims know she is coming and know it would be foolish to run for she will always find who she is looking for. They call her the Invisible Slayer.

###

Willow looked at her watch and sighed. Only two more hours of work left. Her students were restless today. A small girl with long blonde hair came up to her desk, 'Miss, Johnson?'

Willow smiled down at the 15 year old and asked, 'what is it Tegan?'

'Can you read my draft please?'

'Of course I can, do you have any homework from other subjects?' The girl shook her head. 'In that case go and read quietly while I read this. As soon as I am finished you may start the good copy,'

Willow had a hard time with the more advance students as they were left with nothing to do for most part. She looked through Tegan's work once again impressed with the detail she had put in her narrative. Marking did not take a long time and Ella was soon writing her good copy. A ringtone went off in the silent class room. Willow sighed recognizing the number, 'All right class I need to take this, keep working in silence please.'

Willow walked out the room and answered her phone. 'What do you want?'

A man replied sternly, 'I have a case for you.'

Willow sighed and replied, 'I cannot talk I am in the middle of a lesson.'

'You know of our agreement.'

Willow looked inside her classroom to make sure her kids were still working before she replied, 'give it to me.'

'They are like you. But rather they have come for revenge,' she waited for him to go on, but he never did.

Hesitantly Willow asked, 'what is it they're after?'

'They want your head. They have inside sources to confirm that you are building an army against them. You must strike them before they strike you.'

'Who has betrayed us?'

'I think you and I both know it was Daniel. He was never on our side.'

'They should have known before but now they know for certain. I will deal with it.' Willow replied, her dark brown eyes flash with anger and desperation.

She looked in the window and saw her students chatting away. She walked in, 'right you all get an early minute, go home.' Her students rushed out and she grabbed her bag and wiped of any evidence that showed she worked there. She trusted no one, not even her innocent students.

She walked through the forest towards her home. Her home was basic, but so was everything else in the small community that was still trying to build itself up. If things had stayed the way they were she would have been still in school herself. She was too young to teach but they needed all the help they could get and she was the only one who could be spared. Besides school was not for a future it was a distraction for the kids. They cannot spend their whole day learning to fight, without the chance of acting like children once in a while.

She unlocked her door, walked in and set aside all her folders. She went into her bedroom and removed the carpet and opened the entrance to her secret hideaway. The room was huge; she had all her weapons set up and her maps. She threw on her tight black pants and her black tank top along with dark brown boots.

She grabbed her knifes and put them in a socket on her pants and tied up her long brown hair in a ponytail. She took out her brown contacts she wore when teaching. Her deep blue eyes shining in the darkness. She proceeded to turn the small radio on and left the little lamp on to make it seem like she was home and sneaked out the back, jumped the fence and ran down the beaten forest track.

Once her home was out of sight she slowed to a walk. She walked with confidence and power, her mind was calm, and she sat on the forest floor closing her eyes, she blocked all noise out. Taking a few deep breaths she saw it, the dark ones who would not rest until she was killed heading straight towards her.

Willow sprang to her feet setting up a quick trap using rope to trip her enemy, she climbed a tree and waited for them.

Then she saw it, five Ninjas all in black, she knew who they were, they needed her dead. They could not risk her building an army of people who could fight like her. They were fast and skilful, so was she. She put the lighter on and threw it at the rope which she made sure had oil on it before leaving. It flew up in flame causing the five Ninjas to look around she jumped from the tree taking out the weakest two on her way down to the ground. She jumped over the fire the other three on her tail. However none would have predicted what happened next. Suddenly they were in a forest but it was not one any of them knew, it did not stop Aella from running. Aella was not one to run away but she knew she needed more time before she could kill the leader. She could not sense them chasing her but she did not stop until she was out of the forest. She had never seen this place before where was she? She kept on walking, she was not afraid.

She continued walking but when she felt someone watching her she turned around weapons in her hands. An arrow flew past her, she went into a summersault and avoided the arrow. Someone grabbed her from behind but she was expecting this and flipped her body getting away from the men. She glared at them with a slight smirk on her face.

The blonde guy asked, 'who are you?' and was glaring daggers at the woman.

The man with the dark hair slipped away to grab her from behind, but nothing he does goes unnoticed by Willow as she once again shows off her skills by flipping in the air and landing in the middle of the two men. She gives one final smirk and disappears. The two men looked around confusedly wondering where she had gone and how she had escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Willow was back in the forest watching the two men from the tree top. She knew any normal human would not be smart enough to find her. The funny thing about humans is that when they are hunting they tend to not look up. Willow hoped beyond hope that this would once again be the case. Even so they were not fast enough to stop her, in her eyes they were harmless people who dressed in a strange way.

Striking blue eyes looked up at her from a distance. _How does he know where I am hiding?_ Willow swang onto the lower branch and jumped of onto to forest floor, she whipped around and saw the guys running towards her, but she could run faster. Her guard had been down for less than 30 seconds, just long enough for her enemy, the Ninjas, to strike. One came up behind her grabbing her shoulder and slamming her down on the ground. Twigs and leaves danced around her. Willow felt a pain go down her spine; her endurance was strong so this did not affect the way she would fight. She cleared her mind from everything she was feeling. She rolled out of the way as the leader went in for the kill. Quick knife movements were performed. Until an arrow sored through the air, all fighting came to an end as the Ninjas ran off swiftly and silently. Willow cursed and kept on walking, she knew they were following.

The one with darker hair asked, 'who were those people who tried to kill you?'

Willow kept on walking, then suddenly stopped and turned around blocking the dark ones arm that was about to grab her, both looking at her in shock. She sighed and asked in a commanding voice, 'who are you?' They both looked at each other contemplating weather to tell her or not.

A cry on the wind distracted the three, the blonde man turned to Willow then back to his friend, or so she assumed, 'Orc's,' they both grabbed their weapons, Willow did the same.

Unknown creatures, from Willow point of view, ran towards the group. She had never seen anything like them before; but she did not linger on the thought as she sliced one orc it screamed and dropped to her feet. She flipped in the air avoiding the sword that was about to slice her from behind, and threw her knife which killed the villain. She looked around and saw both men fighting for their lives, they seemed to be very good with a sword and bow and arrows. She watched them for a little longer to make sure they would be ok before running off into the unknown.

Nightfall came, all was dark and quite. Willow needed food and sleep. She took camp after looking around and using all her senses to make sure no one was around her. She fell into a light sleep not wanting to be surprised. Her dark blue eyes flicked open she was welcomed by a sword at her throat. It was the men, _how could I have been so stupid to let her guard down even for a second?_

The man with the dark hair spoke, 'who are you? This time no running. I will not hesitate to kill you.'

Willow slowly held her hands up. Looking at the two she concluded that if they wanted to kill her they would have already done so. She chose to question them on their question, 'Why should I tell you?'

'Legolas, tie her hands,' the blonde guy who she now knew as Legolas jumped down from the tree, grabbed her hands and tied them together. They pulled her up roughly.

'We cannot take the chance; you might be a spy,' Legolas said with sorrow in his eyes.

'First mistake - showing your emotions. It is weakness; the enemy will use it against you,' she spat out.

Nothing else was said entire night as they hiked their way to some unfamiliar place. She let her mind wander, thinking of those creatures which had attacked all three of them.

After hours of hiking they finally came to a halt and the dark man tied her up to a tree while saying, 'we shall rest here, from here we will head straight to Rivendell and there your fate will be answered.'

Legolas offered Willow food and water which she did not take. 'Come, you must eat something, you will starve.'

She glared at them both and replied, 'then that will be my fate.' The dark man sighed and walked away.

Willow could hear them both talking in a language she had not yet heard of. They both turned in for the night. She laughed to herself shaking her head at their foolishness. Willow had no doubt in her mind that she could escape with both of them now sleeping. She slowly and skilfully reached for her star weapons with her mouth and pulled her tied up hands as high as she could reach them, from there she moved her head around and she spitted out the star, slicing the rope that tied her up. Willow walked away from the camp site swiftly and quietly.

Back at the camp site Legolas sensed her running away. He was surprised that she had managed to escape and to do it so quietly and swiftly. He choose to follow the young woman and bring her back. He found the way she fought was strange, but she seemed like she knew what she was doing.

As an elf he easily caught up with her, but he did have to admit that for a human she was almost as good as Aragorn at hiding her tracks. He saw her figure up ahead, she had paused. He looked around and noticed they were not alone. Willow knew this and from the corner of his eye he saw Willow pull out some string and she was suddenly being attacked not by orc's but by the Ninjas. Legolas watched for a few seconds as she used the rope to defend herself. She had a fighting style; it was flip back flip forward roll to the left then go in for the kill. Or so Legolas thought, he soon joined the fight, only killing one before the rest retreated.

She was slightly panting with a look of disgust on her face said, 'why did you come? I was ready for this fight; I did not ask nor need your help.'

Legolas replied, 'my lady, you were outnumbered. I have seen your skills and have no doubt in my mind that you can protect yourself. Three against one I feared you would not make it out.'

'You doubt my skills?'

'I do not doubt, I thought the extra hand would bring you some comfort, knowing you are not alone.' Her blue eyes pierced into his crystal blue eyes.

For a split second hurt could be seen in her eyes but she covered it well, she held no emotion in her voice, 'Alone! I have been alone for a very long time. I do not ask for comfort or support. Why can you not let me go in peace? Why do you want me to be your hostage?'

'We travel alone, a woman suddenly appears in our group and refuses to answer our questions, she shows skills in way's which I have never seen before, we wished you would come but you ran. Our destination is Rivendell, house of Lord Elrond. I am asking you to join us; it is dangerous travelling alone, especially in these dark times. We do not trust so easily.'

She said nothing for a long time, he almost gave up hope, ' Willow is the name; I know you as Legolas whom do you travel with?'

'Aragorn, Pleasure to meet you Willow. Perhaps we can start again?'

'I have given you my name not my friendship, let us walk back to the camp. I would prefer it if you did not waste your time in tying me up for I will simply escape again.' Legolas sighed and chose to ignore her. Taking the lead back to camp; _at least it is a start_ he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Bold = Elvish speech.**

The trio spent the rest of the night walking swiftly in utter silence, Willow sensed both men staring at her discreetly. They did not stop to rest, hoping to reach their destination by nightfall on the second night.

After much walking and climbing up hills Aragorn finally stopped and announced, 'Imladris home of Lord Elrond, Lord of the Elves.' He seemed to physically relax. Willow looked around and had to admit it was certainly a sight to behold. 'Rivendell set on the gorge of Bruinen. Well hidden from intrusions. Come. Our Lord is waiting.'

'Did you just say elves?' Willow asked trying to hide her shock and confusion.

Both men looked at me and Aragorn replied, 'Yes I said elves. You have been travelling with one for some time now.'

'You're an elf?' Willow blurted out.

'Nay, Legolas is. I am but a mere human, like yourself.' She look to Legolas and back to Aragorn. She knew there was something different about him but an Elf? What did that even mean?

Willow pondered this thought as they walked down the slope, and were met by a group of Elves who greeted them, **'Greetings friend of the Elves, you bring another back from your journey.'**

 **'Aye, this lady goes by the name of Willow. We seek the council of Lord Elrond.'** Willow frowned not understanding the conversation that was being had.

 **'You may pass through our borders with caution; we do not trust strangers so easily, especially in this dark hour.'** Aragorn and Legolas nodded in respect.

' **It is a fair hike, should we not offer food and water?'** Legolas said

' **Aye.'**

Aragorn spoke, 'For your health please accept some food and water before we depart.'

Willow sighed, 'How do I know you have not poisoned the food?'

Aragorn paused looking at Willow as if he were reading her mind. 'We go no further until you accept some water and food. You have my word that the food and water is pure.'

'You will stand here, in this very spot until I eat something?' Willow asked.

'Aye.' They stood in silence, staring each other down willing the other to back down. Finally Legolas picked up the water and sipped it. He then took a bite out of the bread. He looked back to Willow with a slight smugness in his features.

It was two against one. True she was hungry and thirsty, but she did not know these people nor where she was. Minutes went by and still she stood her ground.

Both men were annoyingly patient, so she replied with a voice deadly and sleek, showing no hint of humour, 'Very well. I shall take your offer. However if indeed you attempt to hurt me while I am eating. You will wish you had never been born.'

Aragorn pitied her, almost. Her eyes held hurt. He took his pack of and threw her his water container with some elvish bread. Willow looked closely at the bread, 'One bite will feed a grown man.'

She took a tiny bite and to her surprise she was no longer hungry, she took a sip of water. Aragorn raised his eyes at her; she took a few more sips before throwing it back and heading in the direction towards Imladris. She felt Aragorn and Legolas smile in satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Willows POV**

Before I was a teacher I was a survivor. Before I was a survivor I was a fighter. Before I was a fighter I was a normal 13 year old girl. What should have been my high school years turned into my years of pure hell, horror and hopelessness. Some may say that is what high school is, but I would have rather gone through the hell of high school life than hell itself.

The flashbacks, the screams of children, the bodies, it all still haunted me in some way or another. I had learnt not to let it consume me. It had been no easy task and no one can control the nightmares that can take a hold of oneself. It was one of my weaknesses. I had many weaknesses and I had no choice but to learn to hide them. If I were honest I would say I was scared for I had no idea who these people were or why they dressed and talked the way they did. I had to find a way out of here. But the problem was I could not help but feel something which I had not felt in years, safe.

Walking across the bridge, a beautiful site came into view. Waterfalls flowed off the cliff face, what an exquisite sound it made. I took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh smell of nature. Tranquillity flowed through the very walls of this place. I felt like a fresh new person walking through the gardens. I could see myself relaxing under the big oak tree, a word which had not been used in my life for quite some time. A smile spread through my lips before I could stop it. I could feel someone watching me. I was not surprised when a voice flowed through the air, 'No matter how many times I enter Rivendell I feel a sense of relief and calmness.' I had to agree with Aragorn. 'Come, Lord Elrond awaits our arrival.' I had to wonder how he knew we had arrived.

I did not ponder on this thought for long as we entered what I assumed to be a meeting room. Aragorn opened the door at the far end of the room and walked in. The room was rather cosy, a huge sofa sat in front of a huge window overlooking the spectacular gardens.

Legolas joined me making small talk, 'One can sit here and think for hours.'

I replied simply, 'Is that so?'

'Something haunts you,' he continued.

I snapped my head in his direction, ' Of course I just found out you are an Elf and I have no idea what that means.'

'You could simply ask? But to put your mind at ease, Elves are immortal, we are blessed with advanced hearing and sight. We are stronger than a human and do not tire as easily. However that is not what haunts you.'

I let that information process wondering how that was even possible. I shook my head thinking I had taken one too many hits to the head and simple replied, 'Nothing haunts me.'

He just looked at me and then turned his eyes out towards the gardens. _Was I like an open book, was I more emotional presented then I had originally thought?_ 'You are tough, yet distant; you hold a haunted expression in your eyes. Forgive me it is just an observation.'

'Keep your observations to yourself next time, and then you will not need to ask for forgiveness.' I snapped.

The back door opened. A tall man walked out, with hair like Legolas's but dark brown, he had sharp facial features, and he was not a man to cross or should I say Elf. However there was gentleness in his grey blue eyes.

He spoke gently, 'Lady Willow, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard much of your fighting skills, but not much about yourself. Please join me in the next room where we can become better acquainted.'

'Sure,' I replied standing up giving Legolas and Aragorn one final glare before following this man who I assumed was Lord Elrond.

I followed him into a larger room, which had a desk and chairs. This looked to be his study room, with piles of books and maps covering most of the room. He watched me for a moment and then said, 'I am Lord Elrond. Aragorn has talked to me of your travels with him. I can see there is more to your story much more. You are very young are you not?'

I nodded my head and replied, 'Yes, I am 19 years old.'

'One so young has seen much despair.' Did he know? How would he I had said nothing about my past life. 'You wonder how I know this. I have the gift of foresight. I had seen you coming, and I saw enough to know you have past and present horrors. Though I do not know everything.'

'What do you know?' I asked with caution.

'I know that you had no choice but to learn how to survive. I can sense a great amount of good from you.'

'Oh!'

He looked at me raised his eyebrow and said, 'I will do what I can to send you home again, if that is your wish.'

'I guess so. Where is here exactly?

'We are in Middle Earth. I will go through it more at a later date. I am sure you are wanting to change out of your clothing and rest a while. I will have my daughter lead you to our guest rooms where you can wash; I will have some clothes brought in.'

He had not really answered my question but I stayed silent knowing he was right. I was ready for a rest. So with a slight sigh I followed him back out into the main room.

Legolas and Aragorn had left and I suddenly felt a little lost. A woman walks out, no words I had would justify her beauty, much like Rivendell. Her long black hair flowed down her back like a waterfall, her deep blue eyes pierced into mine.

'This is my daughter Arwen, you are in the best of care friend of the elves.'

'Lady Willow it is a pleasure to meet you.' She said as she led me away from the room and back outside.

After a few moments of weaving through the place she finally opened a door and led me in. The details of the walls were outstanding. Not a leaf out of place, a huge bed sat in the middle of the room, this room was fit for a queen, not someone like me. But nonetheless I was secretly pleased to have such a lovely room.

'You will find the bath through that door, I will place a few dresses on your bed, ready for you when you come out. There is no hurry.'

'Thank you Arwen.' I walked into the room and found a tub filled with hot water.

I pulled my clothes of and sank into the warm water, letting my sore muscles soak. The scent was that of roses, the water did not seem to get cold, and I felt like I was floating on a cloud.

Three dresses were on the bed. I decided to go with the lilac coloured dress. The dress was as light as a feather. It was a little looser and a little bit too big then I am used to, but it felt lovely to be in a dress again. It was something which I would have worn to a formal. It was long, with a little bit of glitter, simple but elegant. I walked to the door leading to the outside, and found Aragorn sitting on a bench. He looked up, and said, 'You look lovely; let me lead you to the dinner party.'

Party what party? 'Listen I'm… I would rather stay in my room.' He looked down on me, his face was starting to show a hint of concern.

'Are you unwell?' He thought I was sick, it was kind of funny and weird to hear someone ask about my wellbeing.

'I am fine, I just.. uh never mind, lead the way.' I sighed not knowing what else to say.

He led me towards another part of Rivendell. I walked down the stairs that lead to a huge room. There were many tables and a lot of people and of course I trip over my dress and fall right down the stairs hitting my head on the touch down. In my defence, I had never worn a long dress before. All eyes were on me, Aragorn was at my side in a flash, and I tried to sit up but he held me down, 'Let me look at your head before you move.' When he was satisfied he gave me the all clear, and gave me a hand up. 'If you start to feel dizzy come find me. I will give you something to help you. '

I could not help but wonder, _at what point had Aragorn cared about me? Had we grown a mutual relationship?_

This place really had taken away my guard. Was it so wrong that for the first time in 7 years I felt like I was the one being looked after?

'I will.' I replied. 'But the dizziness I can handle, the humiliation not so much.'

'Soon this incident will be forgotten as most men will get carried away with their drinks, I am sure you will find stories to threaten them with if they speak of your clumsiness.'

As the party went on Aragorn had been right soon my grand entrance had been forgotten, but there were still a few mutters about clumsy humans. My patience's started to become thin, it had been a very long time since I had been in a room packed with people (or should I say elves? In that case never) I stood up and headed for the door feeling faint. Something caught my arm.

I turned and saw Legolas eyeing me he spoke slowly, 'are you leaving Lady Aella?'

'Yes,' I said simply, thinking he did not need any further details.

'Do you care for company?' He asked.

Was this guy for real? Did he not want to tie me up and keep me tied up? He did not care before so why care now? I replied dryly, 'no.' His smile left his face, good I thought.

'Very well, I shall leave you with your thoughts; before you go I would like you to know that I think you look beautiful tonight.'

How does one reply to a comment like that? Especially one from a person who does not know you. I smiled quickly and pushed the door open. I flew out the room and took off down the stairs, through the halls, out the doors and straight towards the waterfalls. I took a deep breath and jumped straight into the water. To my surprise it was not too cold and not too warm it was perfect.

I lay on my back letting the water swim around my body, the moon light sparkled on the water. I looked up at the stars and wondered what had I done to deserve to see such beauty too feel such comfort. I ducked my head under the water as if trying to get rid of the demons that clawed at my heart and head.

I worried for my young students, would they think I had been caught? They knew I would never give away the location of those who still remain in the world; however it would not stop them from feeling scared once again. I swam back towards the shore area. I climbed out, wishing I had taken of the dress and hoping I would not get into trouble for getting it wet.

I headed back up the top, but sensing someone following me. A moment of silence and I began thinking maybe I had gone insane. In fact I think I had, I spent my teenage years fighting for survival, I'd been to hell and back I would not be surprised if I was going insane. I hear another noise from the bush; I quietly enter into my calm fighting mind.

I climbed up the tree and saw a shadow in the bush, it was moving, I got out my handy knife. Once the shadow was under the tree I jumped, flying through the air silently; landing on the man's back taking him by surprise. I flipped backwards and brought him down with me, I turned him around about to punch him out,

'Aragorn?' I exclaimed in surprise, not feeling an ounce of sorrow in my body.

'I should not have been following you, milady I saw you run off and was worried.'

I sighed, for someone who did not like or trust me Aragorn sure seemed to have changed his mind rather fast. However after this little stunt I am sure he has once again changed his views on me, I jumped up to allow him room to stand up. 'I am fine; I just needed a breather,' I said rather stiffly.

'I see that you are fine. I will show you to your room.' He replied equally stiffly, and with a small amount of anger.

It took me awhile, but I figured that he expected an apology. Well he would not be getting one from me any time soon.

'This is where you will sleep. Do not think of leaving Rivendell you are under the watchful eyes of the elves.' He said in a voice that would scare anyone from thinking about doing anything bad again. I nodded. He seemed satisfied.

With that he walked away and for the first time I felt lonely. All my mental training I had worked so hard to gain had taken a vacation it had seemed. I had trained my mind and heart to not accept help, to trust no one, to fall in love, to become close or talk to no one.

But here I was standing in the door way feeling infuriated that this man did not seem to like me. Perhaps I felt like this because in a way he did save my life, here I was in some unknown world with unusual beings. Sure he made sure I was unharmed but there was nothing more, he was still keeping his distance. I wanted these people to know how much I had suffered to know how much hurt I am feeling. I do not know why I wanted them to know perhaps I did trust them more than I thought, or maybe it was the look in Aragorn's eyes to know that he has also suffered, or maybe it was Legolas's calming voice. However it also scared me how safe I felt. With these thoughts swarming in my mind I went and took a nice hot bath.

That night as I lay awake on the soft delicate bed I felt a pull at my heart and drifted into a restless sleep. Images of the hell I went through haunted my dreams that night. A vision of the ninjas teaming up with a man dressed in white, a ring, and disgusting creatures, my head on a stick, blood everywhere. I woke up shaking I muffled my sobs so as not to be overheard. Tears streamed down my face. I fell to the floor in a heap trying to get a hold of myself. I took deep breaths not allowing any more tears fall from my eyes.

Hours later the sun came up but I did not leave my room; I needed a day to myself to get back into the right head space, the head space which took years of training hours of emotional brakeage to build myself up. I had to be prepared to kill the ninjas who were after my flesh and blood, I had to be strong enough for when I finally got the chance to go back home. This place was slowly breaking me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Willows POV**

 **Bold = Elvish**

Control that's the key. Once you had control over yourself nothing can stop you. However it is like trust; once you lose it you can't seem to find it again. Here I was in this new world only just realising how out of control things were getting, once the world around you loses control so do you. I was on the verge of a breakdown, even after a day of trying to get a hold of myself I felt worse. What was happening? Why did I feel so small, so lost, so scared? I would not admit that to anyone not even myself. They were just feelings and nothing more. I needed a plan of escape. I needed to be surviving on my own.

I went to bed hungry that night, not wanting to leave and rejecting all offers of food. My dreams haunted me. Once the invasion started, they came in the dead of night; I could not see their faces. The dream went to my escape. They were not humans, they did not rest and they showed no mercy. I had to get away, what I did I did through fear not bravery, I was a coward. When the chance came I grabbed it with both my hands I ran and ran, until someone found me and carried me to a place of hope. My dream went back to the man in white, a gold ring on his finger, the ground was a blood bath, mangled bodies everywhere.

My eyes snapped opened I was on the ground. I picked myself up and sat in bed with my weapons close by trying to shake of the dream. Morning came and so did a massive headache.

'How are you feeling this morning?' I jumped slightly and found Aragorn standing in the door way.

'What are you doing in my room?' I asked.

He looked at me and said coldly, 'waking you up. Get dressed I will be waiting outside.'

'Fine,' I replied getting up.

Aragorn walked out to give me time to dress. I pulled on my black tank top and black pants. I pushed the door open and found a frowning Aragorn. 'You will go back into the room and change into appropriate clothing.'

I nearly laughed at him. I replied icily, 'You do not command me. Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot wear?'

His eyes became deadly, but I matched his stare as he went on to say, 'you are under the care of Lord Elrond. He has given me permission to as you so kindly pointed out to command you.'

'I am no hostage. Yet you treat me as such.'

'Indeed, but you must tread carefully for Elves do not trust so easily and nor do I. You may not be in the dungeons but you will be commanded and you will listen to those commands. Unless you prefer the dungeons.'

'He does trust you, I do not so much trust you yet. I cannot read minds, I saw it in your eyes what you were worried about. Or more I guessed.' He replied.

'I do not worry and you do not need to read me. I have done nothing to you for you to mistrust me.'

He spent a good deal of time searching my face, I gave nothing away as he spoke, 'I do not hate you but I do not trust you yet. You must earn that trust; you can start by changing into proper attire.'

I replied dryly, 'you must earn my trust also.'

And in a voice that left no room to argue he replied, 'go and change or you will be confined to your room, the choice is yours.'

The idea of staying in my room was tempting enough for me so I stood there holding my ground, 'you think you're so important commanding me to do as you wish. Well I have news for you, I do as I please and I do not listen to the likes of you.'

He sighed, 'so be it, Athae.' A tall Elf walked swiftly towards us, 'see to it that this lady does not leave her rooms, allow her food and water. If she does change her attire inform me.'

I let out a loud sigh, with one last effort I said, 'I don't like dresses ok.'

He raised his eye and walked away as my guard dragged me into the room. I spent the next hour ridding myself of all emotions. I did not like it when he read my mind through my eyes. I heard movement outside and a knock at the door; I did not answer and turned my back to the door. A cool breeze touched my skin as Aragorn walked in; I knew it was him by his smell.

'Here, you may find these more to your tasting, however when there is a special event on you will have no choice but to wear a dress.' I turned around and saw that in one hand he was holding pants and a long sleeved top and in the other he was holding a cup.

He placed the clothing on the bed and handed me the cup. I smelt it and looked at him he gave a small smile and said, 'I have not put anything in the drink, trust me.'

I hesitated before taking a small sip. It tasted like mint, I took another sip, and thought back to my dream I had the other night. I nodded my head in thanks and drowned the tea.

'I uh suppose I'll change now.' Aragorn turned to walk out. 'Aragorn uh, well you know for the tea and the clothing.'

Aragorn put his hand up, 'you're welcome Willow. You are still in control and you are still strong, even the toughest person weeps. This does not make them weak.' He walked out, had he heard my cries? I felt my face redden as I quickly changed into the clothing.

 **Aragorns POV**

I understood why Aella was acting hostile. She wanted us to know that she was not weak and she needed no help. I worried, so much pride could be her downfall. I made it my business to help the girl in any way I could. I had walked past her room and heard her sobbing I knew she was in pain, what I did not know was how much pain.

' **I wish to speak to both you and Willow, I trust she is well.'**

' **Ada, I did not see you.'**

' **Deep in thought perhaps, bring her to my study we have business to discuss.'** I walked back to Willow's room, when I reached it I found her standing outside talking to her guard; she looked a lot more comfortable in her attire than she had the other night in her dress.

'Willow, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you,' I guided her to his study, I found Ada waiting he smiled at us,

'Lady Willow, please take a seat in my study, I will be with you soon.' He walked away a few minutes later returning with Legolas.

'How are you finding your stay Lady Willow?' She looked up at me and paused, most likely trying to think of a nice response.

She replied in an impertinent tone, ' Fine,'

Ada ignored her tone, 'good, if there is anything you wish let one of us know. I want you to feel at home as much as possible. I also wish to speak to you about a dream you had.'

I straightened at this and watched Willow's movement she barely moved but I noticed her shoulders stiffen and she replied, 'I have many dreams Lord Elrond you may want to specify.'

'I have no doubt you know the dream of which I am speaking about.'

Her eyes grew colder, 'what is it you wish to know and how do you know?'

Ada chuckled at her statement, 'little one, I have many gifts and one of them is visions, I mistakenly but fortunately got caught up in your dream. I wish to confirm that you saw a white wizard and a golden ring placed on a small human.'

It took Willow a while to answer and when she did all she managed was a nod, Ada seemed satisfied, he turned to me and said, 'then it is true, the ring has been found, Aragorn **I have had word from Gandalf I did not believe it, I believe Willow has seen the truth, you must travel to Bree a Hobbit is in danger, Willow should go with you. Gain her trust. She will be able to help. She is troubled and hides her true feelings.'** I understood what he was saying, the Hobbit was no longer safe.

Willow looked confused I turned to her and said, 'you will ride with me to Bree, I believe you will be of some help.' She saw no way out of this and nodded her head.

'Great,' Ada said. 'You will leave after lunch, can you ride?'

'As in a horse? In that case no, I couldn't even drive,' what did she mean by drive? I would have to ask her one day.

'Aragorn will bear you, it is a six day journey, and I will have one of my elves prepare you both. Lunch should be ready now, Legolas stay behind I have word from your father.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Willow held onto Aragorn as they galloped away. No words were spoken as they rode throughout the afternoon. Soon they were covered in darkness, the air became colder, and the stars twinkled down on them. They rode throughout the night and as the sun came up Aragorn finally announced that they were to rest and would continue their journey before dawn the next day.

Willow wondered where they were exactly, as she hopped down feeling sore and stiff from the long ride. Her legs fell under her balance, Aragorn managed to catch the girl before she fell face first onto the grass. Aragorn went to unpack the bag, and tossed Willow some water.

'Aragorn…'

'Out in the wild I am Strider, remember it and use it.' Confusion was evident on Willows face.

She went on, 'Strider, where are we going?'

He stopped what he was doing and looked at Willow, and carefully formed his next words, 'We are going to meet a Hobbit. I will explain it in more detail once we are safe.'

'Are we in danger?' Willow knew she would always be in danger while her enemy drew breath, but she wanted to know if there were other dangers that she should be looking out for.

He replied simply, 'Yes.'

'Will you not explain?'

'Not yet.' At that moment she saw something in Aragorn, she saw a look of worry, he was scared. No not scared, nervous.

She dared to speak again, 'you are nervous. You should know not to hide feelings from someone who has perfected that skill.'

Aragorn strolled up to Willow and grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye, with a coldness edge in his voice, he replied, 'you are not so cleaver at hiding your feelings. You are not so hard to read in my eyes. Do not tell me not to hide away, when you do a poor job at it yourself. All you see is concern. I do not deny, I am concerned, I see more than you care to admit and know.' Willow pulled her arm out of his grip.

Aragorn knew that to a normal person they would think that Willow was heartless and tough, but to him she was scared and alone. The signs were there. He could read them, though she did not make it easy he'd give her.

She covered her face well showing no emotions, and asked coldly, 'will you tell me what a Hobbit is?'

Aragorn sighed and replied, 'A hobbit is friendly in nature, they know nothing of the outside world, and they look to be children in our eyes. They are very trusting and care not for people's pasts, if you treat them well they will treat you well. Simple.'

A million questions raced through Willows mind, but after having been scolded by Aragorn she felt un-easy and a little ashamed at telling him he was nervous. They spent the night resting. Aragorn suggested that she get some sleep but Willow could find no rest, she did not want to appear weak in her sleep.

As dawn approached Willow sat up and knew by the look on Aragorn's face that something was very wrong, 'We are being watched aren't we?'

'Yes, we need to be careful. Come we must make haste.' He quickly pulled her up onto the horse who she now knew him as Ashfield, and rode away.

That night the two riders stopped both not keen on stopping but had to for the horse's sake. They did not wish to stop for long. They gave the horse some apples and water. Willow was keen to leave but when she asked Aragorn had said that Ashfield needs to rest up.

'Who are the ones that follow us?' she asked.

'The Dark Riders that is one name they are called. They are not after us just yet'. He replied.

'What do you mean, yet?' she asked.

'Exactly what I said. Rest now,' He said ending their talk. Stubborn ranger she thought as she settled into a light slumber.

Her light slumber was disturbed a few hours later when she heard what sounded like swords clashing. Willow jumped up, her warrior self-coming to life. Aragorn was fighting, fighting her demons.

'NO,' she screamed. If anything happened to Aragorn because of her she knew she would not be able to forgive herself. He was not a bad person he was trained to hunt and kill and to trust only those he felt he could trust.

Willow ran towards Aragorn and jumped on the shoulders of the blood thirsty ninja. Snapping his head would be easy and that was what she had intended to do; however, the other two slammed into her back pushing her over the ninjas shoulders the other one was waiting for her to fall as he kicked Willow down to the ground. Willow was blinded by pain, the taste of blood flooded her mouth. She had experience in fighting blindly in the darkness so this would not stop her. She kicked her legs up and jumped to her feet getting into the fighting stance, her brown eyes closed she went into her visions mind anticipating the next move. They started to move around her, they were playing with the girl.

Willow's eyes snapped open and quickly grabbed the long knives she had attached to her leg, holding them steady in one hand, while her other hand hid the star weapon. The first one came at her, his eyes were hungry. Aella glanced at Aragorn as he battled with one, she leap backwards, the second one did the same, she knew they were trying to block her and had to think fast. As the third one came, she jumped in the air and she kicked him flipping backwards, and out of the circle they had started too created.

They had the advantage of speed; Willow threw one of the stars hitting one in the leg, one down two to go. This was not about killing but to get out of this place and reach the Hobbit as fast as possible. The other two ran towards her as they jumped and flipped to avoid the stars, she quickly scouted the grounds and saw him fighting of orcs which had most likely heard the commotion, great just what we needed. She quickly threw the knives towards both ninjas one going straight in front the other going off to her right; she had managed to injure one, and then nothing. They had gone, as fast as the speed of light, Willow saw them cover in the shadows of the trees and the orc's had also backed off to.

Aragorn was by Willow's side in a matter of seconds, and pulling her up on Ashfield and said quickly, 'this was a distraction.'

Both were injured but they had no choice but to ignore it. Blood dripped out of Willow's mouth she would suffer from bruising but nothing she could not handle. Still she did not know why they were after the Hobbit but she knew this Hobbit would be in danger, especially if the Ninjas had now teamed up with those orc's.

 **Willows POV**

As midday fell on the 6th day we finally made it to Bree, Aragorn got off the horse and pulled his hand towards mine.

'I do not ask for help,' I said bitterly.

He replied, 'I do not ask your permission.' He pulled me off the horse and put me down. Aragorn talked to a man who was watching us, and pointed to our horse. After a nod Aragorn came back.

'He is going to look after Ashfield. Come we must hurry.' Aragorn said walking off.

My legs felt shaky from having been riding for days on end. Aragorn strolled along the streets, I could barely keep up. He stopped in front of a door I looked up and it was the Prancing Pony.

Aragorn spoke, 'we will be safe here for a day or two, we were not followed. I will heal you and explain everything once we are inside.'

'I do not need to be healed, I am not injured, and I just want to know what is going on.'

'And you will, after I heal you,' he replied with a smirk.

We walked into the pub, it smelled of smoke and alcohol. I noticed a wood fire burning in the corner and smiled. I had always loved a fireplace with wood burning. I tore my eyes away and Aragorn led me upstairs following the man who I assumed worked there.

'Here is your room, one for you and this one is for the lass. If you require anything call for Nob, he will attend to whatever you need. I shall have some food ready for you weary looking travelers.' The man said in a gruff voice. Aragorn thanked the man, and Aragorn guided me into the room and pushed me into the chair.

'You could be a little gentler you know? By the way you're injured to.' I said. As he went towards the fireplace that was already burning wood.

'Nay I am not; it is your blood on me you are seeing. If you consent it I will rub this cream on your ribs they are not broken thankfully.' How did he know where I got injured?

'Fine,' I replied looking away.

'I would also like to make sure you are not injured anywhere else.' I said nothing as his gentle clean hands worked swiftly checking my legs, arms and making sure everything was in place. After he had done that he gently lifted up my top and rubbed some sort of cream onto my ribs, it felt warm and tingly.

Even after it was all rubbed in he kept massaging my ribs, if I was honest with myself and I hate myself for thinking it, but it felt so good to be cared for, I almost sighed in relief. Almost.

'I will make some tea that will help clean and sooth your mouth, while you go and wash yourself,' he said.

It was a nice relief to be sitting in front of a fire drinking warm tea, to me this was the perfect time for stories, 'will you tell me what is going on now?'

Aragorn placed his tea on the table and sighed, 'there have been rumours that the one ring has been found. Gandalf has sent word to Rivendell that a Hobbit is carrying this ring and is in grave danger.'

'A ring?' I asked.

'Yes, I will start from the beginning.' **(AN – I will not write out the whole history of the ring as I will assume most of you know the story.)**

I felt a chill down my spine after Aragorn had told me the story; I did not think I would be able to handle another war.

'Now will you tell me your story?' I had been so absorbed in his story that he took me off guard.

'My story?' I splattered out.

'Aye, it is not every day you meet a lady who is being hunted. Who are they and what do they want?' I sighed knowing the questions would be coming.

'It is a long story, one which I do not feel ready to talk about.'

'When you are ready I will listen.' He replied gently without taking his eyes off me.

'Where do I stand?' I needed to know, I felt like I was going crazy in this world.

He frowned and asked, 'What do you mean?'

I sighed this was going to be hard to explain, 'I get the impression that you are forced to like me, that you do not willingly like me. I will admit it has been a long time since I have had a friend and I…'

Aragorn moved closer and placed his hands on mine, 'and you what?'

'And I, I don't know what to do.' I said barley in a whisperer, I almost wondered if he had heard me.

'Well you seem to be doing something right, I do not hate you. I am confused about you, but I do not hate you.' Then he did something which I never dreamed would ever happen to me again, he opened his arms and pulled me into a hug.

It was an odd feeling; it felt so wrong that it may have possibly been so right.

'You should get some sleep. I am expecting the Hobbit to show up tomorrow night.' I closed my eyes not able to keep them open a second longer.

Oh how I wish I could have kept them opened, for I rather face the horrors in the real world, than in my sleep.

 ** _It was dark, and cold, so cold I could hardly breathe I heard screams, I smelt blood, I felt death. Someone grabbed me roughly and shoved me outside my bare feet now covered in blood from having walked on sharp stones. I let the tears swallow my face; I saw them all in black ordering people around, a large man sitting on top of a roof screamed out,_**

 _' **IF YOU RESIST YOU WILL BE KILLED,'**_

 ** _There were so many people so many scared people, I ducked and fell to the ground, I was a coward I was young; I was too scared to stay and see what would happen. I saw a body and moved towards it and hid under the jacket. I stayed there until the streets were silent. A man moved swiftly through the night, picking up the jacket with the girl inside,_**

 _' **Shh I will protect you,'**_

 _' **What's going on?'**_

 _' **Shh,'**_

 ** _I looked down and saw it was my father's jacket it had a stain on the sleeve; I tried to scream but was unable to. The man held me to his chest so I was unable to see anything else._**

My eyes snapped opened, tears ran freely from my eyes, I was screaming out, and it took a while to see that someone was trying to comfort me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Willows POV**

Oh how I wish I could slither out of life, quietly and effortlessly. What is it about life that has everyone clinging onto it so tightly? What is it we live for? How many people is it ok to kill to keep myself alive? In the end we are all going to die, ok well maybe not the elves. What do we fight for? Why do we fight if we only allow ourselves to smile for a second? Is it worth all the pain and suffering? Am I selfish for wanting a way out? It would be easy to pull out that shiny knife and end all the pain, far too easy, what was stopping me? Was it the man who held me all night reassuring me that I was no longer alone? Maybe I was scared to die, or maybe I felt I had to finish my task.

I did not want to wake up, but I knew I had no choice but to keep on moving, even if it meant more pain, more tears, and more anger. I was alone waiting for Aragorn to find the Hobbit. I remember my mother trying to wake me up to make me see that life is beautiful, that I was safe. How wrong she had been, and she had paid a terrible price for it, we all had. Her last words to me were, well to be honest I have forgotten and that made me mad. Seconds later I was being dragged out from under a jacket, I was told not to look down so what did I do I looked down, and saw bodies and blood. I remember stepping on a little girl, her face full of terror and hate as if she knew who they were. My heart stopped I wanted to scream and cry but I could not find my voice. To me it did not matter who they were, all that mattered was the fact that they were here and taking over our country for reasons I did not understand.

I was one of the lucky ones who was found before being forced into the main camp area. He found me hiding after I had spent a few days running away from those who had taken me in the first place. He was so kind to me, he carried me off as if I weighed nothing more than a small delicate flower. He hid me in his arms, as he ran away, 'Shh young girl I will teach you to fight these monsters, you will have your revenge,' and so it began.

The training was intense there were five of us. We learnt how to live off the land, how to camp, how to hide, and how to kill. It took a year and that may not seem like a long time to learn how to survive, but it is amazing what one can learn when in fear of their lives. I soaked up every little bit of information as if it were a sponge. A year later I was out in the streets fighting for survival using hit and run tactics. It was scarier out in the real world than in our small class.

I got my revenge each time I killed, I smiled, and I played with them the way they were playing with our country, 'You can't stop me, do not fight me, I am out for revenge,' I would whisper in their ear.

I would never say the same thing twice, then the kill. Oh how sweet it was to see their blood, red blood darker than that of a rose, of the enemy spilling out on the same ground they had claimed for their own. This went on for four long years. Until a dramatic change happened, someone from the outside world had decided to help us. They sent in troops to save us, I do not know why they did not come before, but it did not matter. Another year went by and we were making progress, we had managed to get most of the children out of their prison, that is a tale in it-self. At that point I had been told to let someone else take charge. The Army told me to make up a school to help the children get some normality back into their lives. They would often cry. I turned into their mentor, and made sure they knew they were not alone. I often wondered if we were still on Earth, it mattered not.

That is how I became a teacher at 18, but the war was still happening, the children were depressed, scared and just wanted their parents. Soon afterwards we had been told we could go back as they had taken back a small town. The children were desperate to see what had become of their homes, perhaps I was weak I would have rather stayed where we were, but I knew I would have to go back home eventually. We could somewhat safely live. T.V's had been restored, not the big fancy ones but smaller ones, it was all depressing news. I told my students that they were better off keeping away from the media.

The door swang open bringing me back to the present. Aragorn threw a small person in the room,

'What do you want from me?' He asked softly, Fear evident in his face

'A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry,' Aragorn growled.

'I carry nothing.'

'Indeed, I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift.' So this was a Hobbit, he looked like one of my younger students, scared, frightened and alone. The door barged opened and three more ran in frightened for their friend no doubt. Suddenly all eyes were on me,

The blonde Hobbit demanded, 'Who are you what do you want from us?'

'You need not be frighted, I know what hunts you. You will be safe with us. I am strider and this is my friend Willow.' Aragorn answered smoothly.

'Are you an elf?' asked the blonde haired Hobbit, looking back to me.

'No, I'm not,' I replied

'I'm Sam, this is…'

Aragorn cut him off and said, 'We will talk later, for now we must move out, this place is crawling with Ringwraiths,' He turned to the first Hobbit he had brought in with him. 'They will never stop hunting you.'

A screech could be heard in the dead of night, haunting and cold blooded, it sounded like a banshee.

'What are they?' One of the Hobbit's asked Aragorn,

'They were once men, great kings of men, they were deceived by Sauron, and blinded by their greed they took the rings, they are now slaves, neither dead nor alive, they are drawn to the power of the ring.'

* * *

That day the sun came up but it was still dark, dark in my eyes as we left Bree and headed back to Rivendell.

'Well since we'll be travelling together I should tell you my name, I am Pippin, and this is Merry and Frodo my cousin and Sam.' I smiled at Pippin, as he talked happily about Hobbiton and their love of food. They reminded me of a few of my happier more carefree students.

We walked all day not bothering to stop for food, eat on the run was the motto at this point in life. I kept to myself trying not to form a bigger bond with these people, I knew what would happen. Logically thinking if I eliminated my enemy, would that mean a free pass home? It was worth a try right? But then again did I want to go home? I wanted to know how my students were and to make sure they are ok. But apart from that there is nothing there for me. It might sound selfish, but being here in this place gave me more freedom and food choice.

Aragorn soon stopped and announced, 'We shall rest here tonight,' I looked up and saw a boulder cave.

We headed up the cave it would provide good cover; Frodo soon fell into an uneasy slumber. Aragorn had gone to look around. I was stuck babysitting, not that that was a bad thing I was pretty good with children not great but these were not children they were only the size of children, and acted like children.

I think it was Merry who asked, 'So Willow how do you know Strider?' Sam and Pippin looked up from what they were doing,

'Well,' I started, unsure of how to answer. I decided I should alter the story a little bit. 'Well I met him in my travels, and he helped me out, we became um sort of like travel buddies.'

'Ahh, that explains a lot!' Pippin declared his sweet innocent face looking up at me. The other two raised their eyes at the younger Hobbit.

'It explains nothing Pip,' Merry stated,

'Sure it does, we now know why Willow is with Strider,' He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'No we don't, she clearly stated that she met him in her travels, where in her travels? Why did she stay with him? And why is she with us now?'

'Firstly you can ask me yourself I am right here, and I do not bite. Secondly it is none of your concern all you need to know is that I am known to Strider and I am no threat to you.' Perhaps I should have been nicer; however like I said before I keep my distance from relationships.

I had kept my distance from Aragorn I did not need four little Hobbits crawling into my heart. They fell silent going about their work, before I could stop them a fire had started, a deadly blood chilling cry haunted the night sky. Frodo bolted up as another cry pierced the sky,

'Run.' The Hobbits ran up the stairs to the top I followed behind pulling out my sword in the process.

I could see the Hobbits shaking out of their wits, I sighed they should not have to be this scared they should be back in Hobbiton, sitting by their fire place with a cup of tea and a good book. I closed my eyes taking in deep calming breaths, my mind eye seeing not only the black riders but also my enemy.

I counted 5 black riders and 6 Ninjas wait, pause, there's 6 how is that possible where had they all come from? I could linger on that thought later, for now it was 11 against 5 or should I say 1 and a half. Sam seemed to have gotten himself together but the others had not. I couldn't blame them though, they had only even known warmth and comfort. I started to fight off the Ninjas apparently they, like me, have changed their fighting style, which was good we were both weaker in the area of sword fighting. No matter, we would fight to the death. Things soon got nasty, a high pitch scream filled the air. I turned my back on my enemy and saw Sam sobbing next to Frodo, I turned back and saw a psychotic smile on the Ninja. I quickly ducked missing his strike by inches, my heart beating a little faster as I bounced back up sparing with both Ninjas and Dark riders, it was not an easy thing as swords were flying in every direction. I ran backwards towards the Hobbits adding a cartwheel in the middle as a sword came flying towards me.

If Aragorn did not show up fast we were all dead. I was doing my best fighting both the ninjas and the black riders. But all too soon something sharp imbedded itself into my leg. I felt my leg burn, but had to put that aside, with a willpower to help these Hobbits, I jumped up as best I could and continued fighting. I heard a faint shout, in the corner of my eye I saw fire. I spat out some blood, and noticed my leg was worse than I had thought. I was able to cut back on fighting as Aragorn came to my side and fought the creatures of with fire. I grabbed a small knife and with a shaky hand cut of my sleeve and wrapped it around my leg tying it tightly to stop the blood flow. I made my way to Frodo and cried out, 'Oh Frodo I am so sorry.'

A hand fell on my shoulder, I winced in pain, 'We must hurry if we are to save him. Willow can you walk?' I nodded my head and Aragorn carefully lifted Frodo into his arms. I limped up and made sure I stayed out of Aragorn's view, I did not need him seeing my weakness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Willow's POV**

Two days passed with only little rest, Frodo was getting worse, as was I. On the third day of running, if that's what you could call it in my case, Aragorn decided we needed a rest. Aragorn sat Frodo down and I held him close trying to comfort him. Sam and Aragorn went to look for a plant which could supposedly help slow the poison down. Pippin was crying and Merry was trying to offer comfort.

'Frodo is strong,' I told the hobbits, and I hoped I could be as strong.

I could not understand how I had not yet dropped dead from the amount of blood pouring out of my body. I heard someone approach, and started talking in the same beautiful language I now knew as Elvish.

'She's an elf,' Merry said.

'He's not going to last.'

'Arwen, save him.' I said, recognising the Elf. Aragorn and Sam came back moments later. Aragorn and Arwen had a moment to chat before pulling Frodo up on the horse, I watched as Arwen galloped off.

'Do not fear Sam, Frodo is in safe hands,' I said as pain overcame my senses.

I had been drawing hope, strength and determination from Frodo but he was now gone and safe and I was here, left abounded once again. The thought shattered my insides more than the pain in my leg.

'Willow is right, rest tonight we will continue at first light,' I sat down and the Hobbits feel asleep straight away.

Aragorn turned to me, his eyes lingered on my face as he looked at my body, and he kneeled down and grabbed my leg and sighed. He said nothing as he worked on my leg, using water to clean the wound, and some plant which he made into a paste. He massaged it into my leg not as carefully nor as gentle as he had before. Tears swam in my eyes as I whimpered in pain wanting nothing more than to cry out loud, but the Hobbits were asleep.

Aragon asked me angrily, 'why did you not tell me you were injured?' he placed his hand under my chin so I had no choice but to stare right back at him.

'Frodo was your number one propriety,' I replied sternly.

'You are also important and your health is important. You will do us no favours if you drop dead, the Hobbits are already scared and have become attached to you.' I could tell he was mad, but I honestly did not understand why it mattered if I lived or died. I was nobody, and it would teach the Hobbits a lesson to not get attached to those they travel with.

'Drink this bark tea, it will numb the pain, do not drink it all as it needs to last for the next two days at least. Sleep now little one, and you are worth a lot more than you give yourself credit for.'

'I am not little, they are,' he just laughed.

The dreams came back and Aragorn held his hand to my mouth but comforted me at the same time, it was nearing morning anyway. We continued at first light Sam eager to get to Rivendell. That was when I started to lag behind; I did it in a way which Aragorn would not be able to notice, by the end of the day I had completely lost them. They would not bother coming back to find me they had more pressing matters at hand. I sighed, and started walking and thinking about a way home, not that there was much for me back at home but it was home after all.

'Running away will not solve anything you do know that right?' startled I looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one, maybe it was my subconscious, I head a light magical laugh, and looked around once again.

'I know who you are Lady Willow, I know of your past, I know your fears. I also know that running away from your fears will only make you more fearful. I am Lady Galadriel, you said no one would bother trying to find you, I must inform you how very wrong you are.' It is official I am insane.

I climbed a tree taking in the stunning view the slight warm breeze brushed which brushed against my skin. My long black hair danced in the wind with the sound of birds happily singing away. It was a perfect peaceful moment, if I had been home before the war I would have happily started singing along with the birds. The afternoon wore on as I contemplated what to do in this unique situation.

'Go back to Rivendell, you are needed there,' startled fell out the tree landing not too softly in a heap on the ground. I was once again hearing voices. I decided to keep on walking.

A few hours had past and I came across a fire, ducking out of view I sat, watched and waited to figure out my next plan of action. I caught a few words, 'We will reach Rivendell early afternoon if we leave in the morning.' The older looking man informed to the younger man, who nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Not wanting to disturb them Willow silently slithered back in the shadows of the trees. She would rest here for the night and wait for the two men to pass her by in the morning that way she could carry on without them noticing her. Or she could sneak past them when they fell asleep. After spending time with Aragorn she knew one would most likely stay up and keep watch, although she trusted her skills she did not fancy being discovered if she accidently made a noise. Both men had fallen silent; wait where was the other man? Her blood ran cold, feeling something behind her thinking it was the other man she turned around and was faced with a great big beast and an Orc who was riding it. It gave her an evil grin and cried out as he went to strike. Could she not catch a moment's peace?

'NOO!' cried one of the men as Willow fought with the beast. An arrow flew past her ear and right into the heart of the Orc.

Willow brought her knives down hard on the beast's head it staggered forward, and howled as it fell down. She jumped back and started to run but the other man came out and grabbed her.

'Who are you? What is a Lady such as yourself doing out here in the middle of the woods with no protection?' Willow nearly laughed at him, he had no idea who or what she could do. They reminded her of Aragorn when she first met him, and decided she would rather not be tied up again. She replied, 'please let me pass I have no intention on staying here.'

The two men looked at each other wondering what to do, the older one spoke, 'please my Lady, I am Boromir son of Denethor and this is my brother Faramir, we would like it if you would travel with us to Rivendell.'

Willow almost scoffed, 'please I do not require your help, but I thank you for the offer.' Willow walked away wondering if they would follow.

She hoped they didn't for their own safety. It was clear to her they could protect themselves but they would not be able to against her demons, she did not want to invite her demons into someone else's life.

'Go back with them you are needed in Rivendell, they are friends not foes trust they will not look down on you if you accept their help.' Ok I am insane thought Willow, 'You are not insane, you will not endanger them further if you follow them trust me.' A vision flashed through her mind.

It was Aragorn defeating her demons. She somehow felt unsure of herself, was her mind playing tricks, she did miss Aragorn and the Hobbits and Rivendell was sort of like a safe haven, sort of like Swaziland in WW2. She turned her back ignoring the voices in her head and ran swiftly off into the trees. She could here both men chasing after her. she decided to ignore the voice. She turned her head around and found herself alone, but she knew they would soon appear. Willow summersaulted under a large log and waited patiently. Not 5 minutes had past when she heard their voices, 'We cannot leave her alone in these dark times,' Faramir said.

'Aye, what can we do? We must reach Rivendell, and when we do brother we will inform Lord Elrond of the girl.' There was a pause, he sighed, 'We will look for her for a while longer.' They walked on, not noticing Willow.

Willow climbed a tree and tied herself onto it so she would not fall if she happened to fall asleep.

'Why have you tied yourself to the tree?' Willow jumped up screaming and nearly fell out of the tree.

She turned and saw Legolas next to her laughing. Willows eyes turned to ice as she opened her mouth Legolas cut across, 'you will climb down this tree, where I will escort you back to Rivendell. You will not refuse, if you resist I will throw you over my shoulder, and I will bind your hands and legs.' Willow had met her match, Legolas voice was not loud but it was commanding.

She had nowhere to go, her only reason to leave was to make sure no one died because of her. Willow nodded her head and slid down landing on her feet, Legolas landed next to her.

'Walk,' Was all he said, she picked her head up, she would be dammed if this place took away her pride. When she slowed Legolas would be there poking her in the back, when she looked as if she would run, Legolas was there to grab her arm.

'Why did you run?' he casually asked.

'You would not understand.'

'Humour me.' She scoffed at him and continued to walk, knowing it would be foolish to run.

Night came and so did Rivendell. A dozen of Elves swarmed in to rush her and Legolas towards Lord Elrond's office. After a few minutes Aragorn came in and embraced Willow in a hug after making sure she was not hurt he grabbed her not so gently by the arm and pulled her into the office followed by Legolas.

Aragorn was there and he did not look happy, in a low voice he asked, 'Why did you run off? Do you know how worried we have been? What if something bad had happened? You may know how to protect yourself but you do not know your way around? We sent out scouting troops to find you and the Hobbits they blame themselves for your absent. You are lucky Legolas tracked you. Now I suggest you go and find the Hobbits and tell them that you are safe. Then go to your room, I do not want to see you for fear I will say something which I would regret later on.' Willow nodded her head feeling like a young school girl getting caught for skipping class and sadly left feeling something which she could not understand.

She walked back outside not knowing where she would find the Hobbits not paying much attention to her surroundings she walked around hoping to find them soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Aragorn ran ahead of the three remaining Hobbits knowing that Willow would rush them forward if need be. He had been too focused on getting to Rivendell without any more incidents that he had not noticed Willow slip quietly away.

Sam however noticed and called out, 'Mr Strider, I think we need to slow down and wait for Lady Willow.'

Aragorn turned to face the Hobbits and noticed she had gone. Aragorn cursed silently knowing that he could not go and track her down, with three tried and scared Hobbits with him, who needed the safety of the elves. He took a deep breath and replied as calmly as he could, 'Master Sam I believe we will meet up with Willow at a later date. Do not fear for her, she is a skilled ranger she knows how to care for herself.'

Sam nodded but looked unconvinced and asked, 'why did she leave?' They kept walking but what could Aragorn say to them? He himself, did not understand her reasons for running away.

Aragorn stopped and turned to the Hobbits and said, 'I do not know why she left. When she joins us again, I am sure she will enlighten us with her reasons.' Aragorn sighed and kept on walking swiftly towards safety, all the while trying to convince himself that he will in-fact see Willow again.

If anything happened to the girl he knew he would never forgive himself. The rest of the day went past in a blur, the sun had just completed its circuit for the day, and had now been replaced by countless stars, which glittered down on the waterfalls. It was a cool, windy night, the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen by the mortal eye. The encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light from the blanket of stars. Aragorn lead the Hobbits towards the room of healing and introducing them to Lord Elrond. Soon they were settled next to Frodo in the large soft bed with a fire blazing and plates of warm food in their laps with Frodo sleeping peacefully.

'Estel, Your heart is troubled.' Aragorn turned from his Ada, and walked outside under the black velvet sky, and he let out his frustration on a rock by throwing it.

Aragorn paced back and forth and came to a decision, 'Ada I have to go back and follow Willow's tracks she slipped away from me,' He told Lord Elrond.

'My son, I believe Lady Willow will be safe, I will not tell you not to worry but I do tell you to let her find her own way back to us. You have nothing to be ashamed off. Now off with you, you have travelled far and need rest.' Aragorn walked back towards the bridge where he had first met Arwen.

Aragorn played the last few days back in his head trying to find something wrong in which Willow felt the need to leave. He stopped mid thought seeing a tall slim figure, he smiled as the stars reflected off her black velvet hair, her grey eyes flickered in his direction as he walked into a dream which was now his reality. Her soft hand brushed against his face and she spoke, 'She will return to us, as you will return to your people one day.' Her voice whispered in Aragorn's ear, her soft lips catching his as her looked into her eyes her saw her undying love reflect into hisheart.

She continued, 'still you worry for the young one; it may comfort your heart to know that I have asked Legolas to follow her.' Aragorn let his hand fall from her face.

'When did you ask? Why did he not wait for me?' Aragorn asked with a relief sigh.

'I saw you return without her, I informed Legolas. He also worries for her safety. He insisted to go alone and said that you would need rest. Sleep now in peace.' Aragorn smiled and walked hand in hand with Arwen. His fear and worry for the girl had lessened.

Aragorn knew Legolas would be able to easily find her and keep her safe. He fell into an easy sleep.

The morning went by swiftly, once again Aragorn had three guilty Hobbits to deal with; Frodo was still in a deep healing sleep. This did not stop Pippin from asking countless of questions about where and why Willow left. Aragorn was surprised at how quickly they trusted Willow, as it took them awhile to warm up to me.

'Aragorn.' He looked up from a book he was attempting to read to see a younger elf, he raised his eyes in question. 'Lady Willow has returned with Prince Legolas,' Aragorn followed the young elf hoping beyond hope she was ok.

Aragorn sped up and before stopping himself he embraced the girl and checked her over making sure she was not hurt. Aragorn had worried for this girl like a father would over his daughter, _is that what I had become, A father to this fatherless girl?_ He thought as anger spread through him faster than wild fire. Aragorn pulled her back still looking her straight in the eye, and started the volley of questions. As he asked he saw her guilt flooding her face, she could not look Aragorn in the eye, and she said nothing about the fact that he had ordered her to seek out the Hobbits and apologise.

'You are the one she looks up to now, you are all she has.' Stated Arwen as we watched Willow walk away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Aella's POV**

His bright blue eyes bore into my guilty dull blue eyes and I muttered, 'sorry.'

After talking well more like listening to Aragorn I went in search for the Hobbits. But I had ran into Legolas.

Legolas asked, 'are you sorry for running into me? Or are you sorry for running away? You are still yet to answer.'

I felt my- self slightly blush, 'for running into you.' I answered not looking into his bright blue eyes.

'I see,' he mused. 'You are not sorry for running away?'

I sighed not wanting to talk about this right now, 'I need to find Merry and the other Hobbits do you know where I can find them?'

'I do. But do not think you will not answer for your actions of late,' he replied as he led me towards the Hobbits. 'They are through the door, I will wait for you here and take you to your room.'

'I do not need you to take me back to my room,' I snapped feeling annoyed as I pushed the door open and walked in to find all four Hobbit's laughing about something.

All eyes turned my way and soon I was ambushed by three Hobbits while Frodo laughed at the greeting. Merry jumped up and cried out, 'Lady Willow, it is great to see you alive and well, we apologize my lady if we had said or done anything to cause you to leave.' I stared in shock at Merry wondering why he was the one apologizing.

I gave a simple answer, 'you were not the reason why I left, I had my reasons, and I am the one who is sorry, you have nothing to apologize for. Frodo, if there is anything I can do for you please let me know.' Frodo softly smiled at me, not meeting his eyes I could tell he carried a great burden.

The door opened and Aragorn walked in and frowned in my direction, 'Legolas is outside waiting for you, he will escort you to your room where you will wait for me. We have much to discuss.'

I sighed as Aragorn clapped me on the shoulder, I watched him examine Frodo, his eyes only held concern and love. Legolas gently pulled my arm in his direction, 'Willow come, let Aragorn tend to Frodo.'

I let Legolas drag me to my room. I did not go in but I sat outside looking over the valley, lush green grass, and birds flittering about. Legolas stood watching me so I said, 'I won't go anywhere you can leave.'

Ignoring me completely he sat down, 'I know you will not leave, you have nowhere else to go. Why will you not accept our help and protection?' I sat staring transfixed at the scene in front of me, letting the sun melt into my skin and a single tear fell from my eye and down my chin like a petal from a rose slowly falling in a slight breeze. A hand fell onto mine and for a moment I remembered what it felt like to be cared for. We sat in silence for a while until a shadow clouded the sun.

I looked up and saw Aragorn standing there, he looked down on us, 'Legolas I believe you are wanted in the house of healing, there are four eager Hobbits waiting to hear of your adventures.' Legolas smiled at me gently and gracefully he stood up and headed back in the same direction in which Aragorn came from. Once Legolas was out of view Aragorn took Leoglas spot, the sun once again reaching my face.

With a stern voice he said to me, 'It has been decided that you will be my ward. I am here to keep you safe and to have you to come to me with any problems you may be having. You are to do as I say and when I say it, do you understand?'

I looked at him in disbelief no I did not understand I was being treated like a six year old girl. He went on to say, 'I know you are used to looking after yourself, sometimes a person may need looking after there is no shame in having someone make you feel safe, someone who allows you to act your age. I want you to tell me when you are upset or hurt or feel like you need some time alone. I want to see you laugh and let go of the burden you carry, while you have the chance.'

A warm feeling overtook my body and it was not the sun. My heart nearly gave out, I wanted all those things. He was offering me a ticket away from war he was offering me memories, happy memories. But I am stubborn, 'I am no child, I do not ask for help of any kind. Why is it so important to you that I stick around?'

He sighed I could see he was having a battle with himself on what to do next. I made it easy for him, I stood up and went into my room.

Later that week I had been asked to come to some type of meeting. I was not overly keen to be in the public's eye. I did not know my way around Rivendell too well, so I waited for Aragorn to come and guide me to the meeting. When he did come he did not speak to me, a slight spark of disappointment went through me. Legolas was sitting with a group of Elves, as we entered he looked up and smiled at us. As soon as we sat down, Frodo came with Gandalf both smiled warmly at me. I looked over and found people who stood smaller than men but taller than Hobbits, I frowned, 'Dwarfs,' Aragorn whispered in my ear.

Dwarfs, Hobbits and Elves, Oh my! Where was Santa when you needed him? I thought sarcastically. I turned to face Lord Elrond as he waited for the chatter to stop before talking.

'Strangers from distant lands friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. There is another threat has been discovered, Lady Willow would you please explain?' Lord Elrond's grey eye's and demanding voice caught the attention of everyone who was present at the council.

No one uttered a word or drew a breath as he asked Frodo to bring the ring forward. I did not move as I looked to Aragorn for help, none here would believe my story. Aragorn laid a hand on my knee, I wondered if he knew Lord Elrond wanted me to explain this new threat. By the way he gripped my leg I doubted he knew.

Lord Elrond pressed on, 'Lady Willow, please explain.'

I looked back to Aragorn who nodded his head but I could tell he was feeling uneasy about this decision. I stood up I could see the men were tempted to mock me and laugh me out of Rivendell.

'I doubt many of you will believe me, however I will explain. Though I would rather not as it is not your enemy but mine. They call themselves the…' I paused trying to think of another name, something which the people here would understand. 'The Dark Fighters,' I smiled inwardly knowing I could easily describe them as an advanced wraith. 'They dress in black and fight in darkness, they are deadly fast, their skill is unmatched by any. I was trained to kill these fighters, I do not use a bow or a sword. I have been trained in another way, and they have also had the same training. They have more experience, more lead way; however, in the current situation both the fighters and I have are suddenly on an equal play field, so to speak.' I looked around a few had confusion written in their eyes a few had doubt and others held mockery.

'She lies, this is no place for a woman!' A group of men yelled out. I sat down feeling helpless and the ground suddenly became interesting.

Aragorn came to my rescue, 'Lady Willow is here on Lord Elrond's command. She speaks the truth, unless you claim that this Lady has managed to deceive myself, Lord Elrond, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, and the Hobbits then I suggest you to leave.' Who knew Aragorn was good with speeches?

A man who looked familiar added, 'and why would Lord Elrond take your word for it, who are you to him?' Aragorn's face was stern his eyes narrowed.

Legolas stood up and said, 'he is Aragorn son of Arathorn the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor.' I must have looked like a fish out of water as Legolas continued to talk.

All this time I was with a King and a Prince. Feeling overwhelmed I closed my eyes wondering how this had not come up in conversation. I looked over at the man who called himself Boromir who looked straight ahead showing his anger.

Aragorn whispered in my ear, 'We will talk after the meeting.'

Lord Elrond hushed the crowed and continued, 'One of you must take the ring to the land of Mordor, it cannot be used.'

All of a sudden everyone started fighting amongst themselves. I felt something pulling me towards the golden object, however my attention was on the small Hobbit who seemed to not notice that there was a full on fight going on right in front of him. After a while Frodo yelled out, 'I will take the ring, I will destroy the ring. Though I do not know the way.'

Frodo's big blue eyes looked at the man dressed in grey who answered, 'I will help you with this burden.'

Aragorn stood up and knelt in-front of Frodo, 'you have my sword.' Aragorn stood up and walked to me and offered his hand, I took it and we both walked to Frodo. I knew what it was he wanted from me. I guess I had no choice for I was the only one who could protect them if they were to encounter the Dark Fighters.

'I will also help you Frodo,' I said hugging the scared Hobbit, who smiled up at me.A few more joined in, including Legolas.

Soon Sam, Merry and Pippin ran out of the bushes and cried out, 'We're coming to.'

Pippin pointed out, 'You'd have to drag us back home kicking and screaming.' I held in a smile.

'So be it,' Lord Elrond said looking at all of us who had decided to join Frodo. 'You shall be the Fellowship of the ring.'

'Great, so what are we doing? And where are we going?' Pippin asked, so innocent so sweet I bent down and gave him a hug and whispered our mission to him.

Lord Elrond finished by saying, 'You will depart early next month I suggest you all get to know each other and say goodbye to loved ones. I expect you all to come to supper tonight.' I looked around and found Boromir looking very angry as he stormed up to Lord Elrond and started conversing with him about having me join them. I tuned out.

Aragorn came to my side and whispered, 'Come, we have much to talk of.'

Aragorn led me towards a small garden and sat on the bench and sighed, 'How are you feeling?' he asked.

I replied in a bored tone, 'Fine. I knew I would have to go with Frodo, I am the only one who knows how to kill the Ninjas.'

He frowned and went on to say, 'I am glad you are feeling content with the journey ahead, however we will spend the next few days mentally and physically preparing for the journey. How did you feel when Legolas mentioned I was King?'

And in an honest response I replied, 'I felt fine, it is none of my business.'

'You are lying to me. I saw the way you reacted.'

I sighed, 'Ok so I was surprised, nothing more or nothing less.'

Aragorn replied, 'There was more than surprise in your eyes. I hurt you, you gave me your trust and I did not return the trust to you. I did not tell you who I really was.'

I played with the grass avoiding eye contact and feeling extremely un-comfortable. If I were back at home they would call this counselling, something which I did once but after the counsellor tried to hit on me I never went back to him or anyone else.

'What troubles your mind?' He urged.

'I was just thinking, this seems like a counselling session.' At his confused look I went on to explain, 'A counsellor is a person who helps other people with their feelings they are someone who you can talk to about any problems you are having.'

'I see,' he replied slowly. 'And this makes you un-comfortable?'

'I suppose it does, I did not have a good experience, that is why I started to hide my feelings. I know that if… if he had not tried to hurt me I would have never learnt to hide my feelings until later on in life.'

'How did he hurt you?'

'He tried to umm… tried to kiss me and some other things.' This was true, I did before the war have problems with a group of girls in school.

They would bully me and hurt me to the point where I nearly overdosed on mum's pills. So I went to get some help from the school counsellor, he was a rather young man, early 20's. I was 13 and he had tried to rape me. I still remember his touch on my arm that sent shivers down my spine. I screamed and he quickly backed off. I ran out and never went near him again.

Aragorn looked into my eyes making me shiver and said, 'I want you to know how sorry I am to hear someone would try and do that to you. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to protect you. Before you say anything I know you can protect yourself however I will still be your look out and will help you if you need it. I was not forced to have you as my ward; I asked to have you as my ward. We do not know much of each other but I hope that will change.'

Tears threatened to fall over my eyes, as I answered, 'I felt like you had no choice but to take me in as no one else would want me. I felt hurt when I heard from someone who was not you that you're a King after all I we have been through, did you not trust me to keep this secret?'

He sighed and said, 'I had a choice, and I said I would take you in because that is what I wanted. I am sorry I did intend to tell you of my past and future, I cannot change the way you heard but I truly am sorry I do want you apart of my life,' he pulled me into a hug and held me.

'Thank you,' I said. 'What happens now?' I asked.

'We take it one day at a time.'

I nodded my head agreeing, 'can I go and explore the area on my own?'

'You may, do not be late for supper, try not to get lost.' I smiled and walked away enjoying the sunshine on my face.

'Lady Willow, may I join you?' I sighed wanting to be alone but knew I should be at least half decent since we would be travelling together for a long time.

'You may, I was just exploring the area.'

Legolas slipped next to me and smiled, 'It is beautiful. How do you fare?'

I shrugged and said, 'I'm ok.'

'I am sorry, I did not intend to hurt you, I only assumed Aragorn had mentioned his heritage. I am also sorry I did not inform you of mine.'

'Do not worry yourself, we have talked and I understand it is not something you bring up at breakfast, pass the butter oh by the way I'm a King. And it's fine I am learning to expect the unexpected. Besides I have more to be sorry about.' I laughed lightly at his confused face.

'What is butter?' he asked,

I laughed, 'It is like a spread that goes on bread to give it flavour.'

I could see his eyes light up with understanding, 'You need not be sorry, you have been forgiven. Let us put the past behind us. I know we have just met and have not spent much time together. The time we have spent has been pleasurable.'

I smiled, 'I have enjoyed your company also, even if it was a bit of a rocky start.'

Legolas smiled lightly and said, 'Rocky indeed.'

I looked up to Legolas as he started humming. It reminded me of the time my friend and I ran up a hill and started singing, 'The Hills are alive,' it was spring and the weather was exactly like this, we would then roll down the hill and run back up. She was my best friend, I never got to say goodbye. I would never see her green eyes light up with laughter again or her light brown hair swinging in the wind, her sweet voice singing along to the music.

Legolas startled me out of my memory, 'a shadow has passed through your eyes, would you like to tell me what troubles you?'

'I was just having a flashback, a happy one. My friend and I would run up a hill and roll down it, we would start singing songs. It was a tradition of ours, and every spring we would do the same thing. I sometimes wish I could turn back time to that point.'

Legolas placed a hand on my shoulder and said, 'sometimes our more pleasant memories helps us get through the darker days, it gives us hope.'

Felling more at ease I smiled and started to run, Legolas chased me. And that is how our afternoon was spent, running and laughing under the sunlight. I felt like I was back at home with my friend.

'Come Lady Willow, it is time we prepared ourselves for tonight.'

'This might be a silly question, but what is so special about tonight?' I asked.

'It is not a silly question, tonight we will be spending time with those who are going to travel with us. We will get to know each other better and find out what skills each needs to improve on and have.'

Oh I see, is there a leader?' I asked.

'Aye, there is his name is Gandalf the grey; he is a wizard and well respected. Aragorn is also going to help Gandalf as a leader.' He replied as we walked back to my room.

After washing myself and choosing a simple green dress I was escorted to the main hall with Legolas. As I walked in all the men stood up, I looked to Legolas hoping he would see my confusion he did and whispered, 'It is out of respect that a man stands up for a woman when entering a room.' I blushed hating this whole experience.

I sat down and so did all the men. After an awkward silence I said, 'So where's the food?'

It was a good question too as there was no food on the table. The Hobbits grinned at me as the men stared at me. Aragorn chuckled as the elves came in holding plates of food in their hands. I decided to keep quiet and just listen as Gandalf started talking about the quest.

Half way through the dinner everyone started talking a little about themselves. I learnt that Gimli was a dwarf and that he was good with an axe and hated Legolas because he was an elf, I would have to ask Legolas about that later on. Gandalf was a wizard who apparently made the best fireworks. I already knew the Hobbits and Aragorn and Legolas.

As for Boromir he did not even look at me but I found out he was a future steward. Not that I knew what that was, but it mattered not. When it was my turn to talk I did not know what to say so I stuck with the basics. I told them I was leaning to use a bow and a sword. I told them about the way I fought and more about the Ninjas.

When the Hobbits called it a night I decided to follow their lead. I walked quickly back to my room and opened the door. As soon as I closed the door I ran to my bed and cuddled up in the blankets and I let myself cry. I cried for my family and friends who were either dead or enslaved. I cried for my students who were so young, I cried for myself for being put in a place like this. I cried because I was alone here. I was alone everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Willows POV**

 **Bold = Elvish**

 **Warning this chapter contains stuff about Willow's war in her dream.**

The next few days were spent in combat training with the Hobbits learning how to use a sword and getting fit for the quest. I was training with Legolas he was teaching me how to use the bow and sometimes a sword. In the after-noon I would take the men and teach them some of the basic moves which I used when learning. I even got the Hobbits to do flips in the air. We still had 15 days to get it right.

'You are finally getting somewhere with the bow Willow,' Aragorn announced after a long session with Legolas. It may look easy but that bow is not as light as it looks. I felt my arm wanting to come off. Aragorn went on to say, 'come, it is time for your sword practice, you may spar with Faramir today. '

I sighed wishing I could skip today's practice, I threw some water on my head and followed Aragorn wondering how I became so unfit. Aragorn leaned against a tree and pulled his pipe out and lit it.

I picked up the sword and faced Faramir the man who I had seen back in the forest. For a few moments all that could be herd was metal clashing as I kept my eye on the sword while trying to work on my footwork.

Dodging a practically hard blow I tripped over my feet landed on the grass with a sword at my heart. I grabbed my sword and pushed Faramir's sword away, while jumping up to my feet and back flipping away from Faramir to give myself time and composure. Although I had used a sword before I still had a lot to learn. We fought for a few more moments, until Faramir had me pinned down.

'I think that is enough for today. You have done well, go wash up and have a rest,' Aragorn said.

I nodded my head as Faramir gave me a hand up. I walked back to my room where I washed of the day's hard work. Smelling of sweet roses I fell upon the bed and closed my eyes.

 **Dream:**

 **I walked down the path which had at some point been alive with grass and flowers, but was now dirt and rocks. I would watch as the dark ones took a group of people whom I once called friends and family into a big truck and drive off somewhere.**

 **I was told they were being dragged off to a place where they would soon be with god. I cried for those people. I knew it would not take them long to take me either. I had to get out of this place. It was night, we were all trying to sleep, but then a loud noise came from outside the massive shed they had thrown us in. Bright lights blinded us, the dark ones had gun's in their hands.**

 **An older woman grabbed me and held me under her body and whispered,** ' **I will try and save you from seeing this.'**

 **Did she know what was going to happen? She held me under her body and sang softly in my ear.**

 **'Deep in the meadow, under the willow**  
 **A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**  
 **Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes**  
 **And when again they open, the sun will rise.'**

 **I felt her hand shake and heard a loud bang, more loud bangs and laughter which I guessed was coming from the dark ones. People begging for help and screams of agony came from all sides of the shed. The woman's sweet voice still singing in my ear,**

 **'Here it's safe, here it's warm**  
 **Here the daisies guard you from every harm**  
 **Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**  
 **Here is the place where I love you.'**

 **The woman who saved me was no longer singing but her voice was still in my head as I repeated the song. I had a feeling there was more to the song. It didn't matter, I loved it and I would cherish it.**

' **Get the other prisoners to clean this mess up in the morning,' a gruff voice commanded.**

 **Soon it was all black again. The smell of fresh blood soon filled my senses; I cringed as I fought down the vomit that was wanting to come out. I cried silently wanting to escape. I kept humming the song.**

 **Light shined through the cracks in the shed. I did not want to see what the smell belonged to but I needed to find a way out. I carefully peaked out from the woman's body; what I saw made me vomit. It took a good 10 minutes to somewhat calm down.**

 **Dark blood flooded the shed with mangled bodies. There was no fresh air, I felt myself suffocating, my heart rate picked up I was drowning from the inside. I could not breathe, I was scared and alone, I could not control my shaking.**

 **End Dream**

I felt a hand shaking me. I opened my eyes with a start someone was screaming I felt tears fall from my eye's as someone whispered, 'Shhh it is ok. You are safe.'

I closed my mouth and the screaming stopped. Was that me who was screaming? I came to my senses and found Aragorn holding me. He would want to know what had caused my reaction. I knew I did not have much longer before I would crack and tell him everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **6 year old Willow**

'Mum, where's dad?' Willow asked for the hundredth time.

Her mother sighed, 'I have already told you. He is working on an important case and will be home next week. Now please go finish your spelling.'

Willows mother was trying her best to stay calm for her daughter's sake, but she was scared. Scared for her husband, she did not know what he was working on, but there was something going on she could feel it. Her thoughts were put on hold as Willow came running into the room holding her ripped homework, 'Mummy, Emily ate my homework.' She cried out, tears running down her face.

Her mother sighed, having forgotten to take the dog outside. She held out her arms and Willow flew into them accepting the warmth and comfort of her mother's hug, 'I'll write a note to your teacher.'

 **10 year old Willow**

10 year old Willow walked home from school that day. As she did she could not help but notice how quiet the streets had become. She shrugged it off believing it to be the weather. It was so humid the best place to be would be at home under the fans. She still could not help feeling a little paranoid so she started to jog home.

'MUM! I'm HOME,' Willow yelled out.

There was no answer. Willow walked into the kitchen on the fridge was a note.

 _Willow go straight to Rose's house. I have packed a bag with enough clothes to last you a few weeks. I have dropped the bag off along with Emily, and I have cleared it with her mother. Do not worry, everything is fine. I love you, be good._

Something was wrong, she could feel it. She bolted to her best friend's home. Rose had been her friend since reception. Rose was different, and Willow enjoyed her company and the way she would talk about the world. Rose's mother opened the door, 'Willow dear, good to see you again. Emily is outside chewing a bone, and your bag is up in the spare room, Rose is excited to have you stay. Was there anything in particular you would like for dinner tonight?'

Willow shook her head, 'Thanks for looking after my dog for me, and for letting me stay over. I eat almost everything.'

'It is my pleasure. Pasta it is.' Willow smiled she loved pasta, but she did not want her friends mum to go all out for her. 'Rose is in her room, I will call you down when dinner is ready.'

 **12 year old Willow**

Her mother had left it had been a few months. Willow had become quite knowledgeable in History and she became fond of Art and Music. She had read all the books in the library on these topics. She cared not for Maths and Science, nor did she find PE fun. She usually just sat out, preferring to read, or play the schools piano. Her father came back with her mother and they went on living. They had promised to never leave her for that long again. But something was different. Her parents forbade her to watch the news (not that she was interested in the news) and they became rather over-protective, she was not allowed to walk home from school any more. Nor was she allowed to go to the creek with Rose without adult supervision. She had noticed that people looked more tried and more stressed.

She woke up screaming from a bad dream. Her parents both rushed in and soothed her. 'Something big is happening out in the world, right now isn't it daddy.' Both parents looked at each other as if deciding to lie. Willow would know, things had not been the same since she had been 10.

'Yes sweetheart, but you are safe, and that is all that matters. Come and sleep with us tonight.' Her father carried her back to their bed and tucked her in the middle. Her mother on one side, and her father on the other.

'You know, I can handle it, and I will find out. I'd rather find out by you.' Willow whispered to her parents.

A few moments later her father spoke. 'I do not want you to worry, which is why we have not told you. But the time has come, things are not looking too good for our country right now. Willow I want you to promise me something.'

'Anything.'

'Promise me that if anything were to happen, you will use our emergency found and leave this country. Your mother and I have an escape plan for you, which you will use. We will go through it with you in the morning.'

'What will happen?' she almost wished she had not asked.

'There have been talks, and only talks of an attack of some kind to our country.' I hid my body under the blankets as if that would stop any attacks on us. It was a restless night.

###

4 months later Willow was hopping into bed, she had a sudden urge to go and sneak into her parent's bed. So she did, she could not understand why she felt on edge. A few hours later she woke up in tears, her parents held her as she cried.

'What is it sweetheart another bad dream?' no this was no bad dream, this was worse, this was real life.

'They're coming.' Willow whispered, her parents did not believe her straight away, but a scream from outside confirmed it.

Willow's father quickly picked her up and kissed her, 'Remember the plan little one?' He asked as he held her tightly, she nodded her head.

Her mother held her daughter close, 'We love you so very much, remember that my princess.' Her father grabbed her mother and pulled the three out of the bed room and led them to the passage way, which lead out of the country.

There were strange voices in the night, gun shots going off. The small family of three were too late to save their daughter, as the door flew open. Willows mother held their little girl as her father fought the intruder's, it was no use.

'DADDY,' for a moment everyone turned to the source of the petrified scream, before she could scream again, she was taken from her mother's side.

Outside Willow watched as these dark beings overran their street. That night was not going to be easy to forget. Willow screamed, kicked, and cried for her mother. Soon they threw her in a room with a bunch of other children who were crying and screaming. It became pitch black. The next morning the children were let out onto the streets to start the big clean up. Willow remembered one time when she was supposed to be sleeping but instead she got up and listened to an odd conversation her parents were having.

'I have told them, time and time again that if they keep pushing this thing's will get out of control. Their numbers grow as ours become weaker.'

I did not understand it then but I think I did now.

 **(A/N will not repeat her escape as I have already wrote about it in her dreams)**

 **13 years old Willow**

Willow sat on the grass, trying to close her mind. Her instructor was getting fed up with her lack of concentration.

'Let us try again shall we.'

Her days had become very different and for the next four years they were exactly the same. Consisting of morning runs, combat theory, learning to fight the enemy, learning to fight like the enemy, the history of the enemy, breathing exercises, learning to see a person's next move, meditation and sleep.

Of course when there are only a few students and more teachers, this makes student life very hard. The few teachers that had come to support the instructor/teacher, who knew all about our attackers and how to fight, did not tolerate any misbehaviour. There were no warnings just punishment. It seemed harsh to Willow, but she understood that if they were to build an army to save their country. It seems harsh but that was their life now. She still woke up from nightmares every night. Her dreams never left but she learnt to deal with them.

 **18 year old** **Willow**

' Willow, we have, from our latest mission, rescued a group of children who have been living in an attic. I think you are ready. We have agreed that you being the eldest and the most progressed will create a school for these children. Help them get back on track. I want you to teach English and art. I think it will help them engage in their other lessons more if they have something to look forward to.'

And that was that, Willow was now a teacher, she enjoyed the work. She loved her students who after everything they went through, could still smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Present – Willow's POV**

I gently moved my body away from Aragorn. It was getting light outside, and dawn was approaching. My heart was beating loudly; I would not be surprised if Aragorn could hear it. I had given him my past I had told him in enough detail for him to understand. For a moment all was silent. I noticed Aragorn's eyes had shifted to the next room. I wondered if anyone had heard this conversation. But for that moment a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I even managed a smile. All those tears and fears floated out the room. I felt safe around Aragorn.

'Willow, this quest may bring back your fears. But now that I know you will not face them on your own. Do you understand that?' I did. 'Come let's get some food before we start training you. Today we will stop before it becomes too warm.' Legolas was waiting for them.

'You were in the other room, were you not?' I asked looking at Legolas, for a moment he looked a little confused.

But smoothly replied, 'You are observant.'

'No, Aragorn is not as subtle as some people, he looked at the door for a while and then he looked disappointed. I knew it was not me he was directing that too, and I don't know can you see through doors as well?'

'No I cannot. I did not mean to listen, elvish hearing is not like the hearing of a man.'

I turned to Aragorn, 'Why didn't you stop me?' I asked, but turned back towards my room, before he could answer, to collect my things. First thing tomorrow I would leave this place and the people in it.

A candle sat on the desk I picked it up and chucked it across the room. It felt good to throw something, so I started throwing everything within my reach. I threw a small mirror but the crash did not come, I looked up and saw Legolas holding the mirror in his hand. He quickly crossed the room before I could throw the last candle and grabbed my arms roughly, 'Drop it'.

'No', I glared at him. 'How could you listen to that conversation? It was not meant for your ears.' I cried as I pushed him. I started kicking him.

Before I knew what was happening I was on the bed face down hands pinned. 'Shhhhh mellon shhh I will repeat this to anyone. Just know that you now have my help. I do not judge you for your actions. You are brave and strong, let me help you. Please. I do apologise for listening in, I understand you do not trust me enough to know your past. But I do now. I am sorry.' He slowly let me go and helped me up. He pulled me into a hug,'Let me help you.'

'Why?' I whispered.

'I care, as does Aragorn. Let people care for you. This was not his fault you should apologise.'

'Where is he?' We walked down the many staircases and out to a small lake.

'I shall take my leave now. We are both on your side.' I turned to see if he was coming over with me, but he had gone.

I would have to ask how he did that. I walked over the bridge, Aragorn had not noticed me. So I stood there not knowing what to do. Should I speak? I did not want to scare him. Should I announce myself?

'I'm sorry for snapping at you. It is not your fault elves have impressive hearing.' Slowly Aragorn turned and walked to me.

'All is forgiven mellon, let us put all this behind us.' And that was that, from that day on we hardly talked about the past and my dreams had become manageable.

###

The day finally came to leave. And I was sorry to see that day. I had grown fond of the Elves. I watched Aragorn give his final farewell to his Princess. I thought that this was a much better love story than Twilight. I remember on my last day at school before the invasion our teacher sat us all down and made us watch Twilight. I did not mind the story but the acting put me off.

A hand rubbed my shoulder breaking my train of thought. Concerned blue eyes looked at me. I shrugged Legolas's hand off and told him I was fine. At first we walked in silence but once we got into a rhythm the Hobbits started chatting and Gimli soon joined in. Aragorn and Gandalf were leading us, and talking but I could not hear what they were saying. That left Legolas, Boromir and I to have some mind numbing chit chat about the weather. Boromir I forgot to say goodbye to his brother, I slowed my pace down feeling guilty.

'What troubles you Willow?' A smooth voice asked, I looked up at Legolas and Boromir.

'I did not say goodbye to your brother. I am very sorry I just forgot.'

Boromir smiled gently and placed a hand on my shoulder, 'It matters not for when we have finished this task, I shall take you back to my dear brother and you will be welcome to stay in our home.'

'I had no idea you knew how to comfort a person. I am impressed.' I head a cough behind us and found Legolas trying to hold in a laugh. Maybe this would not be such a bad quest after all I was not alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The days grew longer, and I could feel myself becoming distant. I do not know how many days have gone by and I do not remember the last time I felt like talking to anyone. I remember long ago there was a time where I could have easily made a Tarzan rope and swing myself into a lake. It was the best part of summer. My mates and I could spend hours swinging on the rope and chucking ourselves into the water. But this water which we were currently crossing was far too cold and there were sharp rocks. This environment was far too dangerous for childish play.

I had many times drawn on Harry Potter for inspiration and being here in a world which should not exist gives me hope that maybe just maybe there is a Harry Potter world out there somewhere. I had a lot of trouble reading as a child when I turned six my mum introduced me to the world of JK Rowling. I fell in love with her world and her characters. Like any other little girl and boy I could hardly wait for my eleventh birthday where I was sure to receive a letter to Hogwarts. I was heartbroken when no letter showed up. I still held onto hope. I always wondered what happened to Harry and his friends, I never got the chance to read the last few books. This did frustrate me, but it kept my brain active as I would come up with my own endings.

That night I felt uncomfortable for reasons I cannot say. I hid under my sleeping bag wishing to talk to no one and hoping they would get the message. I could be blunt and tell them to get lost. I wanted to hide, so hide I did. No one come over to talk to me as I fished out my brain trying to figure out why I felt so odd, so light. Was I dead in my world? Or was it time for me to go back? I drifted in and out of sleep. The next morning when Aragorn woke us up, I still felt odd. I once again decided to keep to myself. Lunch soon came. I was absorbed in my thoughts as Gimli handed out the food. Everyone ate happily as the hobbits were entertaining Gimli and Legolas. Gandalf and Boromir were further away talking. That left Aragon and I.

'It does not do well to stay in your own mind for too long. Is there something I could help you with, or shall we eat in silence?'

'You are observant.' I replied sarcastically,

'I do not know much about you only what dangers you have faced.'

I raised my head at that, 'Ask away, I'm an open book. People seem to know things about me even before I know them myself.'

We sat in silence for a moment, 'What is your favourite colour?' he asked.

'Oh well, now you're asking for too much. You should ask an easier question. But if you must know it is yellow, but more of a sunrise yellow. Your turn.'

'Sunrise yellow, it is a sight to be seen. Mine is blue, dark blue.' Soon we were packed and heading off again.

The day grew colder, and so did my mind. _Was it the ring playing tricks on me? Why had I not thought of it before? But no it couldn't be. I was not affected by the ring. Snow, when had it started snowing?_

A hand fell on my shoulder, 'Wait.' Legolas's blue eyes were fall of concern and worry, 'Gandalf we cannot possibly go up that mountain, we have to wait until tomorrow. The hobbits will freeze to death.'

Legolas always the thinker. We once again set up camp but no fire. Unlike the past few weeks I was forced away from my sleeping bag and to involve myself in small talk. Aragorn became pushier every time I pushed myself away. And tonight he was pushing.

'Willow, why don't you tell us a story of your home when it was peaceful.' Aragorn suggested, I did not argue I had no energy. I told them about the day my class pranked my teacher in year seven.

'It was a cold rainy day, we were all tried. Our uniforms did not keep us warm. One of the guy's decided to cheer us up by playing a prank. We moved all our stuff into the next doors class room and we set ourselves up there. We heard our teacher come in and we sat quietly a while later the head of school came in, we had look outs who kept us informed. When they moved out we quickly moved ourselves back to our classroom and sat there like nothing had happened. It was childish but we were cold and bored and at the time we thought it was funny.'

The hobbits giggled and had many questions about school and teachers. I went on and explained their questions. By the time I was safely in my sleeping bag I felt even more detached but somehow better because I knew Aragorn would back off a little and let me walk in peace. Well as much peace as possible considering the circumstances.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The sweet smell of rain caught my senses. As I looked up to the sky I felt uneasy, my eyes quickly darted around our surroundings, and there I spotted it. As silent as a sleeping baby and as quick as a cheater. I slowly made my way around camp trying to spot Aragorn or better still Legolas. I did not want to frighten or inform the others that we had unwelcomed guests, especially when those guests were out to kill us, well us being me. I found Legolas who was looking towards the trees as well.

'They are following us.' I whispered knowing he would have heard me coming.

'Aye, they are. We must move quickly up the mountain before they get word back to their master.'

'I'm afraid that our crossing over the mountain is no longer a choice we have. We must find another way around. They know our plan, they are waiting for me, they know I become weaker when trekking a mountain.'

'Trekking, what do you mean?'

'Oh sorry it's another word for hiking. Where I come from we have many slang words, shortened words.'

'I see, why do you become weaker when trekking?'

I slowly and carefully strung words together not wanting him to know my fear. 'I am a slow hiker, I cannot run well up a mountain. I do not have experience in snow either.'

His blue eyes pierced into my very soul as if looking to see if I were telling the truth. Finally he said, 'We must inform Gandalf at once. Come.'

20 minutes later, give or take a few, we were indeed walking up the snowy mountain despite my warning against it. Stubborn wizard, I thought angrily as I walked in front of Aragorn. My anger kept me going and kept my mind away from the cold.

'Anger can drain a person, more than it can energise a person. If we were attacked could we rely on you or would you simply accept defeat?'

G _ee thanks Aragorn you have made me even angrier than before,_ I thought to myself while turning around and glaring at him.

I was so focused on getting back at the idiotic wizard that I had stupidly not paid attention to the snow storm that was slowly getting worse and worse. So it came as a shock to me when I heard the Wizard yelling out a spell. Before I knew it I was buried under a mountain of snow.

My breathing became panicky; I couldn't see, I was frozen and I had no air or energy to attempt to rescue myself from this predicament. My whole body was trembling from fear as well as the cold. I can honestly say I do not think I have ever been more scared in my life. Something started pulling at my arm, but I did not care I would have been happy to have died right there and then. In a matter of moments I was pulled out and pulled into a warm hug from someone. It was Legolas whom I owed my life to now. Aragorn looked me over from a distance, and worry filled his eyes. As soon as the wizard said we were to go through the mines on Frodo's behalf Aragorn no longer had worry in his eyes instead he fixed me with a cold hard stare. The one which pretty much said you are in big trouble.

As soon as we got of the mountain the Hobbits had started huddling around each other and myself to keep warm. I picked up Pippin as he was the smallest and held him close then I did the same with the other three and soon the five of us were warm enough to feel our feet again.

We kept walking and in our haste, and in some cases hatred not naming names, Aragorn. We were once again being followed but this time it was not a who but a what. Only Frodo seemed uneasy. But the rest of us took no notice. We were all keen to get to the doors of Moria. Especially Gimli.

It was late by the time we got to the entrance. The poor Hobbits were beyond tired and hungry, after a quick dinner they all fell asleep. I wish I could have done the same, but alas I was still very much frightened of A- being on the mountain and B-being nearly buried alive. So sleep was out of the equation. I thought before this night is up it might be a good idea to make amends to whatever it was I had done wrong with Aragorn. Of course he was also stubborn and insisted to sleep.

Legolas however was more than willing to keep me company, 'You never answered my question about your fear.'

'That is because I don't need to talk about it.' I snapped. He sighed and sat next to me the whole night.

By the early mornings my anger had taken on a whole new level. It was not one thing it was a lot of little things. Back at home I was lucky enough to stay in somewhat of a house with a bed and hot water. Not running water mind you but we managed just fine. I had a small job of teaching, as well as being taught. There were more of us so we had choices of who to spend time with. But here I was stuck with nine men, no hot water, no bed, and the same people. Some more stubborn then others, no girls around, weird clothing. I know I've been trained to kill but that does not mean I did not get the chance to act my age on occasions. I still got fed and watered and sleep. I still made friends and had a laugh. I needed those moments to keep me sane and it worked.

But here I was alone, and angry that Aragorn was mad at me when he had no right to be. I sound like a silly little teenage girl, but I was not happy. Oh did I mention no coffee or even worse no farmers union iced coffee. Yes whenever I got the chance back at home I would grab it and run before anyone noticed and have it half finished by the time my mates came around to our camp site.

By the time Frodo and Gandalf had opened the doors I was in the, talk to me and you die mood. So you must understand than when a squid like creature came out of the water I was pissed off and poor Frodo was scared, and rightly so he was about to get eaten. Legolas was shooting his arrows and hitting his target. While Aragorn hacked at its legs I saw the thing drop Frodo I ran over and caught him knocking us both under the water. Great now I was being downed, as Frodo pushed me under as he tried to get above the surface. I can understand that but I was terrified and was losing oxygen fast. Once again someone comes to my rescue and pulls us both out this time it was Aragorn and Gimli. Frodo held onto Gimli like he was about to drop dead, while I now having got my footing shoved Aragorn off me and ran into the mines. The fear of heights and being buried alive and now drowned came back full blast. I just wondered when I would stop functioning altogether. Fear can do terrible things to a person.

'We now have but one choice.' said Gandalf in the pitch black, I was grateful I was not scared of the dark otherwise I could pretty much guarantee right then and there that I would surrender and die in that very spot.

'We must face the great halls of Moria. Be on your guard there are foul creatures that walk these halls.' Gandalf's staff light up and we started moving forwards for quite some time. When we stop I look up and thought _oh shit_. I watched as one by one the Hobbits climbed up the massive stairs that went up and up and up. One wrong move and they would crash down. This was my moment of a down fall.

No matter how angry Aragorn was with me he noticed my hesitation, 'I will be right behind you and Boromir in in front of you. I will not let you fall.' Even with that insurance I was still scared to death and I truly thought _I give up_.

'Please leave me here' I pleaded.

Aragorn touched my shoulder, 'You are shaking, it is not from the cold though I presume. Once we make it to the top walk with me. You have a lot of fear and anger bottled up. I will not let you fall.'

Taking a shaky hand I started climbing. Painfully slow, the others were already up. It seemed like there was no end, I pushed my fear aside and tried my best to move faster. Bad idea never move fast on a staircase that you can fall to your death on. I slipped Aragorn caught my foot and I held on for dear life.

'We are not far, Legolas, can you reach her hand and pull her up.' Aragorn called upwards. A rope was thrown down.

'Willow, grab the rope Legolas will help pull you up on it.' It was like rock climbing only that I was so scared to move my hands.

'Trust me, hold onto the rope it is right next to you.' It took a while but as soon as I was holding onto it I was finally being pulled up. When I was close enough Legolas grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

'You are shaking. We will rest here for Gandalf has no memory of this place. Come you are safe now mellon.' I pushed him away wanting nothing more than to be left alone. But I knew I was not allowed that luxury as I tried everything to try and calm myself down. A song came into my head one which I used to sing when I was scared and it helped calmed me. I was up to the last part,

 _'And as you sleep and dream away_  
 _Of all the things you did today_  
 _The evening star will watch over_  
 _Shining down as I sing a lullaby, lullaby, lullaby my baby.' (Peter Combe Lullaby. Full song can be found on Youtube.)_

Sure it gave me comfort but there was fear. Aragorn sat next to me, I got up intending to walk away. But he grabbed my hand.

'I think this is a perfect time to speak of you fears and anger. Are you angry at yourself for being fearful?'

'No we all have fears, as long as there is still hope in the world, fear cannot overall win. That is all I wish to say on this matter.'

'Stop shutting me out. You are becoming more and more distant it is not healthy for you or for this quest. The others have started noticing this change in you also. I will leave you alone for now if that is what you wish but I will not be far away, if you prefer to talk to someone else then by all means do so. But I must warn you this is a very lonely path you are setting for yourself. I shall take my leave for now, I will come back when you have had time to think over what I have just said.' I watched Aragorn walk off. All I wanted to do was hide under my bed where I can safely have a mental breakdown.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I went and sat down with Frodo, for some amazing, strange reason, whenever I was close to him I felt hope. He looked as lost as I felt.

'Frodo what is troubling your mind?' I asked gently.

'I would not bother a fair lady of my troubles, for I would not want to scare you away.' He replied his blue eyes holding a deep fear.

I smiled at him, 'I can assure you my friend that this fair lady will not run away in fear. Between you and me though don't spill out your feelings to Gimli for I fear he would be the one to run away. Talking may help.'

He sighed, ' Its Gandalf and his riddles. I am trying to make sense of them, I fear the creature which is following us. I wish I were back at home with my friends. I am grateful that you are here with me. Don't tell anyone else this but I draw my strength from you. Sometimes you just need one to believe in you. I believe that you are here for a reason. If you were meant to be somewhere else do you not think you would be there rather than here?'

'Have you been taking lessons from Gandalf?' I laughed and soon he laughed, our heavy hearts were lightened for a moment. It felt both right and wrong to share a happy moment with a friend. I walked away leaving Frodo to chat with Sam, Merry and Pippin. I was no longer needed there.

'Shall we talk now?' Aragorn asked, but it wasn't a question. Why was this man so annoying and yet how does he always know when to talk to me? But before I could refuse him Gandalf had done so on my behalf.

'Ah it is this way, the air does not smell as foul, when in doubt follow your nose.' I quickly went to follow but Aragorn held me back.

'Walk with me.' But there was no time to chat as soon as we got going we had entered the most amazing place ever.

'The Dwarven kingdom.' Gimli yet out a small yell and ran towards a room. We followed. Before even entering I could smell death. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed Aragorn's hand, he did not pull away. Gandalf had started reading a book which to be honest I thought was a little odd and I was about to say, 'Hey would you mind reading at a later date you know when we are not around skeletons.' But I kept my mouth closed. He read out loud but I could not listen I was back in that shed with the lady hiding me from the enemy as they killed every person in that dark shed. Aragorn wrapped his arm around me, which was a good thing because I felt myself swaying.

'We must leave this place now.' No one took a second glace as we followed Gandalf's orders. A loud noise stopped us. I turned and found Pippin looking down with guilt written over his face. I had no time to tell the hobbit that it was ok for Gandalf had started scolding him. It became clear that creatures in the deep world had heard and were now running towards the room we were in. I looked to Aragorn and his expression said it all. The only way out is to fight.

'We need you Willow, this is no time for a suicidal mission.' Aragorn hissed. Me suicidal, was he insane. I might be living in hell but I had one last mission I needed to complete and that was the downfall of my enemies. So to hear Aragorn suggest that I was suicidal made me a little cross. Where was all this hatred coming from? But for now my hate would be going towards those who wanted us dead. Gandalf sorted the Hobbits out while I stuck close to Legolas.

'Don't drift to far from me. You are still not as skilled as we would like with a sword.' He was right about that. In a matter of moments little goblin like creatures came banging through the door. It took me a moment to come out of my shock but once I did I was fighting as best I could while using a sword. I used some of my own moves to kill them, but it was hard they had the upper end. But I held my ground. A cave troll came bashing in and headed straight towards the Hobbits. I did possibly a very stupid thing.

Taking a run up, I jumped onto a stand then leapt onto the trolls back and dug my sward into its skull. This distracted it long enough for the Hobbits to run away. Pulling my sword out I flipped myself off landing on my feet. It was still standing and then it saw Frodo. I tried my best but was flung away hitting a wall I felt blood pore down my face my world went dizzy as I watched the troll push Aragorn aside and stab Frodo. I closed my eyes, people were talking but I could not make out words or who the voices belonged to. Someone was trying to wake me up from my daze,

'No, don't wanna. Leave me.' I muttered. I was surprised to find myself standing. Being supported by Legolas.

'We will have to wait to heal her. Legolas stay with her.'

'Willow I know you want to sleep but not just yet ok. Hold on for a little longer.' The rest was such a blur I remember pain, and fire. Someone screamed and light we were out. I had nothing else to give. I was completely empty.

'Legolas are you right to carry Willow?' I heard Aragorn ask.

'Yes, she is light.'

'Gimli, Boromir get the Hobbits up. We must leave now.'

'Give them a moment for pity sake.'

'I cannot. By nightfall these mountains will be covered with orcs, we must make it to Lothlorien.' What had happened, I was confused. Where was all this blood coming from? Why was I in so much pain? Before I knew what was happening I was swept into Legolas's arms. I blacked out at times but was rudely awoken by Aragorn yelling at me. I heard people talking we had stopped, finally I thought as I closed my eyes.

'I am sorry mellon, but you cannot rest yet. Open your eyes little one.' I did but only to glare at the one who refused me sleep. A little while later I felt myself being placed on a bed, where I slept. Even in pain my dreams haunted me.

'Aragorn,' I called out in the night, I never in my life felt such pain and sorrow. It felt as if someone was ripping my heart out.

'mellon nîn I hear you.' He grabbed my hand, 'You are healing, and you have had a lot of blood loss.'

'Aragorn,' I repeated his name again and again breathlessly, scared that he would leave me. 'It hurts so much. Everything is dark, there is nothing just a dark room I'm alone. Anger so much anger and fear.'

'In that dark room I am also there waiting for you to come out. You need your rest, I will sing to you. I will not leave your side.' He pulled me onto his chest,

'Deep slow breaths pen tithen'

'What does that mean?'

'Would you like me to teach you Elvish when you are more rested?'

'Yes. But what does that word mean.'

'pen tithen means little one.'

'I am not little.' Aragorn laughed and I quickly said 'So you are not mad at me?'

'Mad why would I be mad at you? No I am not I was worried for you especially when you shut everyone out. It is not healthy. But you are tired. Close your eyes.' I did and soon I felt calm and sleepy, the song made no sense but it held love and comfort.

* * *

 **No one POV**

Willow slept through the night. Thankfully the Lady of the woods accepted the broken fellowship. Aragorn knew his companions needed time to rest and recover from the shock of losing their leader. Aragorn too needed time to think and regain his strength for the task Gandalf has given him. He would do his best. Legolas feeling most at home felt the happiest and yet also the saddest. Frodo was yet to talk while the other three Hobbits cried themselves to sleep. Gimli was doing his best to comfort the Hobbits while Boromir had insisted to be alone. Aragorn could not blame him. The mournful song of Gandalf's lament still echoed throughout the trees of Lothlorien. To most Aragorn did not seem affected by the events which had taken past, but one could tell.

'Estel.' There was only one person in this group who would call Aragorn by that name for he was the only one known to it.

'Legolas.' Aragorn asked roughly. Legolas winced at the roughness of his voice and he knew Aragorn was doubting his ability to lead, he sought to be alone but alone he would not be.

'Do not waste your breath in sending me away. You seek to be alone, but I will not leave.' Legolas replied strongly. Aragorn sighed knowing that Legolas would not let his friend suffer.

'I do not know if I can do this. There is every chance I will fail. Gandalf did, I do not have his wisdom or his power.' Aragorn's voice was full of pain, Legolas had heard this before. It was not often Aragorn showed weakness but when he did Legolas was there to keep him going.

'Gandalf did not fail. He gave his life to us, he started us on this quest. As for the wisdom, you cannot compare yourself to others. You have your own strength and your own wisdom that has made you who you are today. Gandalf trusted you to lead this group. If he did not think you could do it then why would he have entrusted you with this task? More importantly I have faith in you.' Aragorn stayed silent for a long time, it seemed he would not speak again.

'I fear you have misplaced your faith.'

'I have not. I know this because we have fought side by side for many, many years. I have seen what you are capable of. And though you doubt yourself it is hard to lose the courage and strength which has been a part of you for your whole life. Remember no matter what path you lead us down you will never walk it alone as long as I still walk this earth.' Legolas finally caught Aragorn's eyes, and waited patiently as his friend searched for his answers.

'I am very grateful for our friendship I should not doubt that I will be alone.' Aragorn had found comfort once again in his long term friendship.

'Come Aragorn, it is time for you to get some rest, for you have had a long day. I suspect Willow will need attending to tomorrow.'

'Ah yes Willow, what a strange girl that we have on our quest. How do we help her?'

'You are helping her. She has opened up to you.' With that said Aragorn settled down for the night getting a much needed rest, while Legolas sang softly to the Hobbits who were restless. Holding Frodo close he soon had all the Hobbits in a restful sleep. Legolas worried for his friend and for Willow. He knew she would turn away if Aragorn was not there for her. But for now they were safe from the outside world. And they would be for the next few days. Legolas decided it was a perfect time to enhance the Hobbits skills with a sword and also Willow's skills. But first they would rest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Willows POV**

I cursed myself for turning soft. I cursed myself for allowing myself to join in this journey, and I cursed myself for getting injured. I opened my eyes and sat up, my world was dizzy and I was blinded by pain.

'Easy pen tithen,' a voice said as I was pushed lightly back down. I fell asleep and did not wake up for the day. The next time I woke up I was pain free. I smiled to myself feeling better than I had for a very long time.

'It is good to see you are awake.' I didn't say anything, the hobbits saved me from having a conversation with Aragorn. I smiled at them as they sat on the bed with me and recounted the past events. Pippin had finished the not so pleasant tale, of how Gandalf fell and was taken by a fire demon. They left me in peace. I got up and decided to go for a walk. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Elves walked well glided around the trees that seemed almost eerie like. I climbed one of the trees and sat thinking over the past few days.

'May I join you?' I looked down to see Legolas, I sighed just wanting time to myself but despite that I allowed him to climb up the tree and sit on the branch above me.

'You seem distracted, are you still unwell?' he asked gently.

'I am fine, just came here to think.' He nodded his head.

'I understand, I was asked to come and find you. Aragorn and the lady of the wood request your presence.'

I sighed, 'Fine, lead the way.' I had thought and my thinking process is not always as good as I hoped it would be, but this time I knew what I should do. I had to leave, I had to destroy my enemy before something else happens. I hoped once I did that things back at home would be better and I would be able to go home and rebuild. Forgetting about this world.

I followed Legolas half way before saying, 'Can you tell me where to go I left my book behind the tree?'

He looked at me for a moment, 'I will go back and get your book once I have taken you to Aragorn.'

'Please, you have my word that if I get lost I will ask for help.'

We stood watching each other, 'Very well. Keep following this path. At the end turn right, follow the stairs upwards. When the stairs go in different directions turn left, keep going and you will find them.' Soon I was running back to where my bags and been, and shoving everything in I threw it over my back and hiding myself into my cloak I made a run for it, hiding in the shadows when needed. When I finally made it out, I felt like I could breathe again. I spent my day running as far away as possible. Nightfall soon came I sat, trying to sense the evil. I fell into a light sleep.

The next morning I woke with a start. I had to choose a direction I chose left and I walked onwards. I spent days trying to track the dark ones. Soon I found what I was looking for. A band of Orcs, but much bigger and more disgusting then orcs if that was even possible. Which it seemed it was. They looked to be in a hurry and I was not going to be the one to interrupt their haste.

However I did catch a snippet of information, 'The Ninjas grow in numbers. The ring will soon be ours.' This did not bode well with me. I decided to back track their tracks, assuming that they would lead me straight to where I wanted to be. I did not worry for Frodo. I knew he was in good hands.

More days went by and my hope of destroying my enemy in the next month or two lessened. Perhaps I had taken a wrong turn. My food supply was running low, and the days became colder. But I spared it no thought. I was blood hungry.

I got up and started my day like every other day, not thinking today would be any different. But as I walked through a forest I saw a black figure jump through the trees. I pulled out my sword hiding my backpack in a log. I got closer and saw a tower, orcs and trees being pulled down. But more importantly I saw the leader of the Ninjas. Standing on a tower with a man dressed in white. I reassessed my situation knowing it would be no easy task to sneak up there not with so many orcs. But anger and hate clouded my judgment. I wanted it to end and I wanted it to end today. I sneaked my way through the trees deciding the best way would be to climb up from the back way of the tower. I was out of view and I ran to the tower. As quickly and as quietly as I could I climbed. What I hadn't expected was a band of orcs standing exactly in front of me facing the other way. I counted about 30 and thought about climbing back down. I sneaked a look down and found my path blocked I would not get out the same I got in. I slithered into the shadows, as I broke the neck of the Orc that was walking by. It made no noise, so I continued braking their necks on by one. I pulled out my sword and cut the head of the remaining orcs. I knew I would have to move quickly for someone was bound to find these things.

I stopped as I heard voices, 'And what of the girl who hunts you?'

'We have it under control. Once you have the ring, both our worlds will be under your control.' I came out from the shadows and went in for the kill. But I was thrown back by a magical force. I stood up throwing my small dagger, it caught the leader in the arm as he growled him pain. The man in white quickly did some hand movements and soon my swords were gone this did not bother me and I flipped in the air kicking the ninja where I had wounded him and landing on my feet, I turned fast and placed a well aimed kick at the so called wizard well I assumed he was. He fell and I got ready to kill, Orcs soon flooded the room I was trapped. One of them plunged their sword into my ribs, which was unavoidable I knew they would have killed me if I moved. The Wizard told them to leave, and soon I was tossed into a small putrid cell, no lights no windows or fresh air. They had taken my cloak away I was left in my tank top and leggings. Pain flooded through my body. As I ripped the bottom of my leggings off and held it against my wound.

Days went by and I had no idea why they kept me alive. I spent half the time being intergrated, starved and punched for information on what path the fellowship were taking. My whole body was covered in bruises and blood I did not think I would live out the week. I lay on the cold stony ground, whimpering in pain. Something pulled on my hair I had no energy left as the Ninja threw me out of the cell.

'I have not killed you, for I want you to watch everything you love in both worlds die.' He laughed as he punched me in the nose and dragged me back to my cell. If I was not crazy before I was now. I woke up crying out names from my past, every night became harder and harder. I was going to die I had no doubt about it. The weeks went by slowly so slowly my body became smaller and weaker. My mind cried for my mum and dad. I counted the days by the meals I got given. I got food three times a week twice a day. And water was given in a small dirty bottle which was refilled once every two days. It was clear they wanted to keep me alive. But I had no will to live. Orcs would play with me, hitting me in every place possible until I no longer had control over my limbs. It scared me as I coughed up blood. I craved for sunlight but more than that I craved for death.

I assumed it had been a few months, when the cell door opened and fresh water was placed along with a bandage and fresh bread. The cell door closed and I took no time in stuffing the bread in my mouth. Once I had done that I felt my body reject the food but I forced it to stay down. I drank over half the clean water and left the rest to clean my wound. I took off my tank top and the dirty rag I had been using to stop the flow of blood from my wound and cleaned it as best I could with the water. It was too late though it was infected. I laid on my back not stopping the tears that ran down my face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

 **AN/ Italics = Elvish**

 **Legolas POV**

I watched Willow as she ran back to the tree, shaking my head lightly I went to inform Aragorn that she wound not be too much longer. Time passed by and still Willow had yet to return, I assumed she had gotten herself lost and decided to look for her myself. I walked to her room and nocked, no answer. I walked in and found her bag gone, I closed my eyes and sighed, my mind racing with anger. Retracing her steps to the borders, I quickly ran to Aragorn cursing Willow for leaving.

I found him talking to Frodo, Sam and Pippin, I quickly walked up to them, ' _Aragorn, a word if you please._ ' All eyes turned to me.

Aragorn studied me for a moment and walked over to me, ' _What troubles you my friend_?' He asked.

I sighed and went on to explain, ' _It seems our young friend has left the safety of the elves._ '

Aragorn stood for a moment, and slowly said, ' _What would you have me do?_ ' I was shocked did he not know I wanted him to help me search for her.

 _'Help me track her. What else can we do?_ ' He placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

Without looking at me said, ' _My heart greaves for her and yet I will not place our friends in danger to find her. Frodo needs us. It comforts me to know that Willow can fight. And it should comfort you.'_

I was angry, no I was beyond angry, ' _No it offers me no comfort. I do not know who you are anymore. To leave a women out there in the wild; you are not who I became a brother to._ ' I hissed pushing his hand away and walking away.

' _Legolas,_ ' I stopped but did not turn around. ' _Legolas,_ ' I turned glaring at him.

' _I am worried, however she has chosen this path. Frodo is our priority, do not do anything stupid.'_ Aragorn said sternly, his grey eyes cold and held warning.

' _Are you telling me not to follow her?_ ' I growled, my anger now directed to Aragorn.

He tilted his head staring at me, _'Legolas, do not speak in that tone to me. I know you and I understand that you are angry but you will not follow her.'_ I left in a huff, fearing for our youngest member. I was torn in two, my head told me it was my duty to stay but my heart told me to find Willow.

Night fell and I quickly sneaked away from the feast, having decided to go after the girl. Perhaps it was out of anger that I refused to heed Aragorn's words and search for the girl. I followed her tracks, towards the elven gates.

'Legolas,' I turned quickly, and looked up to see Aragorn sitting in a tree just outside the gates.

I growled, ' _Either you are coming or you are staying. But I refuse to stay when I know the dangers which threaten her._ ' He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me.

 _'Do not fight me on this matter. I need you my friend. We leave in the morning.'_ Placing a hand on my shoulder he leads me back to what was left of our fellowship. I found no rest nor peace that night. I had calmed down enough to see Aragorn's point of view. He was right as per usual, Frodo needed me.

With a defeated voice I decided now was the time to apologise, _'Estel, I am sorry for my behaviour. However I cannot say I am happy with the situation.'_

' _I understand. For my first reaction was to run after her, I do not like this anymore than you do. But we have to think about what we are doing. And how it would affect Frodo and the others. My heart says find Willow, but my head says I have a duty to stay.'_ He said running his hand through his hair. I understood then that he too was torn, and felt deeply guilty about his decision to not go after the girl. He did not need my anger, I knew her fate was no longer in our hands. But this did not mean I would not keep my eyes and ears open for any clues as to where she might have gone. All I could do now was hope that she knew what it was she was doing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Willows POV**

I cared not for life as I cuddled up my legs to my body and held myself, in the corner of the dark small cell. Seeing nothing and hearing nothing, there was no fresh air. This was possibly worse than being beaten, for at least I heard something and I could move, and see a glimpse of light. I was not only physically locked up anymore, but also mentally locked up. I could find nothing within myself that brought even a flicker of hope. I had at one stage heard voices but I cast them aside, my brain was playing ticks on me. The voices came each day, louder and louder, I held my head in my hands and cried. It was a wonder I had not yet died, my body felt numb, but when I moved my body felt like it was being set on fire. I tired not to move too much, not wishing to feel this pain anymore. I thought of my family and friends back at home. I wondered if they were still alive and fighting, or dead. At this thought another wave of sobs unintentionally took over.

'Pip did you hear that?' I hit my head against my arms telling the voice to shut up. The action made me see stars. Someone was making noise, I hoped they had come to kill me.

'OI PIP OVER HERE,' no they were not real.

'Willow, what has happened to you? Never mind, you are safe now, Pippin will stay with you while I find the key and some help.' My mind had betrayed me, how could it tell me this.

I cuddled my legs closer to my body as I rocked myself muttering, 'You're not real', I repeated over and over again. But the voice would not stop talking to me and assuring me that I was safe and that I would be ok. Louder footsteps entered my mind, why would my mind haunt me like this? Was I not in enough pain already? My cage opened I closed my eyes tightly, I curled myself up even smaller against the wall. This did not stop the soft warm hands from gently picking me up. _No this was not real these people were not real._ I sobbed wishing it were real. Voices muttered words, I tried to fight the person off me, but all I could feel was agonizing pain. I was too tired to fight. This did not stop the utter panic from overtaking me as I tried to come up with a reason why they were treating me so gently. But within moments I suddenly felt more clam then I had in a long time. I sighed letting myself fall against the welcoming body.

I felt myself become air born. My body was being carried someone was talking to me, 'You're safe, shh sleep now little one, you're safe, I have you. I won't let you go, hush now stop fighting me little one. Sleep now your dreams shall not be plagued with horrors I promise.' Something in the back of my mind relaxed, soon a sweet song filled my head my eyes closed and I knew no more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bad Ass Female Fighter: I am sorry about that. The first time I was unhappy with it and started editing it and all the chapters got messed up so I thought I would start fresh. :)**

 **decadenceofmysoul: I'm happy that you are enjoying this story so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

 **Enchantedkingdom1245: Again I'm happy you like the story xx Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **No one POV**

Merry and Pippin decided to go on a hunt for some food. After all fighting with the Ents to destroy the white wizard's home was, after all, very hard work. Their Ent friend Treebeard was not having an easy time keeping track of the two very fast Hobbits and was currently trying to find where the two had gotten too. Before he had found them in the wine house, having a drink. Luckily for them the tower had not flooded. They figured the White Wizard had something to do with this seeing as he was still alive. This fact did not stop the Hobbits from wandering around. The two Hobbits found themselves in an underground part of the tower, 'You don't suppose this is where he keeps his food do you?' Pippin asked.

Merry hoped Pippin was right, 'I don't know pip, let's find out, for I am famished.'

'Merry, why do you seem taller?' Pippin suddenly asked out of the blue.

Merry kept on walking as he awkwardly replied,'Oh uh well I have always been taller than you.'

'Well yes, but you seem even taller than usual.' The two Hobbits continued to talk as they made their way around the underground tunnel.

A soft sob echoed through the tunnel stopping Pippin in his tracks, 'Merry did you hear that?'

'Hear what?' another sob, the two Hobbits looked at each other and started to walk faster towards the noise, holding their swords tightly in case of an attack.

'I think it came from this way,' Merry called out a little in front of Pippin. 'OI PIP OVER HERE.'

Merry stopped, he gasped, what he saw sent shivers down his back and he knew straight away he needed to get help. Pippin had caught up and looked into the cell and saw a young person curled up sobbing. Pippin was shocked and knew not what to do. Merry told Pippin to stay while he found help.

Merry ran as fast as he could back to where they had left Tree-beard. It did not take long for Merry to find who he was looking for, but before he could explain what was happening Tree-Beard said, 'Ah there you are. Here is one of your Little Hobbit friends.'

Merry looked around trying to see who Tree-Beard was talking too. His eyes met a familiar ranger, 'Strider.' Merry cried as he run up to the group.

'I do hope you and Pippin have been behaving yourselves.' Aragorn said sternly as he pulling the little Hobbit into a hug.

Aragorn was very much relieved to see Merry looking well, 'You are not injured are you?' Aragorn asked quickly. Merry shook his head and Aragorn sighed in relief.

'Aye we have missed you two trouble makers.' Gimli said smiling.

Merry's smile did not meet his eyes and Aragorn saw this, and quickly looked at Merry concern written in his eyes, 'What troubles you little one? Where is Pippin?' Aragorn asked gently.

'I think you and Legolas should follow me.' Aragorn stood up and nodded to Legolas.

'Very well Master Hobbit, we shall oblige.' Legolas said as they started walking away.

'If you have something you would like to share please do so now, for we will find out if you and Pippin have been up to no good.' Legolas said sternly while Aragorn nodded in agreement.

Merry continued to lead them towards Pippin, 'No, I wish it were that, but the thing is, we found someone who is not in a good way. We found Willow.'

The three companions paused, Legolas swiftly picked Merry up, 'Forgive me little one, but I have the feeling we should move at a faster pace.' Merry nodded holding onto Legolas as he directed the two warriors to where he had left Pippin and Willow.

'Another thing, she is locked in. I tried finding a key but couldn't find one.' Merry said feeling rather concerned and he hoped Pippin was alright. He knew Pippin would be feeling upset.

'Do not fret, let us assess the situation.' Aragorn said gently. Soon the three of them were winding their way around the dark passages.

'Aragorn, over there.' Both Ranger and Elf paused watching Pippin talk to someone through the door.

Quickly Legolas pulled Pippin back and put Merry on the ground, 'Go back to Gandalf and inform him of this.' Legolas said none to gently, the two Hobbits looked at each other hurt was evident in their eyes, but they ran off.

Legolas sighed knowing they would not soon forget the broken body of their friend, he would have to speak with them at a later day. Aragorn walked forward watching the girl rock herself, as she tried to calm herself. Testing the bars that kept both warriors and girl separated, Legolas quickly worked through the locks by using a small sharp dagger to pick the lock. His fingers worked swiftly and smoothly and he almost sighed in relief as the door unclicked moments later. Aragorn slowly walked in not wishing to scare the girl any more than she already was. He started speaking words of comfort and within moments he carefully pulled the small frail girl into a hug. She flinched away, hitting his arm away and muttering out words, 'You're not real, go away, leave me alone.' Aragorn looked up at Legolas who frowned and gestured to Aragorn to try again.

'Willow, my friend let this evil shadow go, come into the light and see that we are real, we will save you from this evil that has poisoned your mind and body.' Aragorn's soft calming words did nothing but distress Willow even more. Legolas bent down, without touching her he started to sing.

Slowly Willow stopped rocking herself and sat very still and stiffly. Aragorn gently touched her arm, she flinched but didn't move, he gently picked her up and offered soothing words, 'You're safe, shh sleep now little one, you're safe, I have you, I won't let you go, hush now stop fighting me little one. Sleep now your dreams shall not be plagued with horrors I promise.' Aragorn walked quickly following Legolas, who were both very worried for the girl. Willow was soon sleeping, she looked peaceful, yet hurt at the same time.

'I wonder what horrors she has been through,' Legolas wondered out loud.

'I know not. This will be a long healing process, but she is among friends. I will do whatever I can to see her smile again. I know you shall as well. Merry and Pippin will not so easily give up on her either. No they will fight for her to come back to us.'

'You are right, but my mind still won't rest until I know she will make it through.'

'We must tread easy, we know not what she has faced, be at peace Legolas, she is sleeping now and no dream will haunt her this day.' The two friends soon walked out into the open and walked to their companions.

Eomer instantly walked over, 'What type of evil has this girl endured?' his eyes flashing in anger, as he looked over to the now dead body of the White Wizard and Wormtonge.

'Peace Eomer, this is our dear friend Willow. We know not what has happened, but she is in good hands, and well taken care off. Would you mind if Pippin rides with you now that I have Willow.'

'Nay, my lord, I do not mind. Though it is sad to see those two little ones so distressed.'

'It is, but a Hobbit will always surprise you. Come let us leave this foul place, for I do not want Willow to wake up here again.' Gandalf farewelled the Ents, as he pulled Shadow-fax into a gallop, with King Theoden next to him.

Aragorn became more relaxed as they rode away, as did Pippin who was now talking to Eomer and Merry who clang onto Gandalf who had a slight smile on his face Aragorn was sure Gandalf was telling a tale of sorts as was Eomer. Willow slept on soundly as Aragorn continued to whisper words of comfort.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Willows POV**

I don't remember much from the ride, only that when we stopped Aragorn made me drink some hot, gross tasting tea. I remember a sweet melody taking over my mind and flushing away all the bad dreams. For that I was very much grateful.

I woke up in a warm soft bed. I stretched out my arms and regretted it for pain erupted though my arms. I put my arms down and muttered, 'I've died and gone to heaven.'

I slowly moved to simply sit up, but again pain erupted throughout my entire body, I sobbed out, no I was very much alive. If I were not I would not have felt so much pain.

'You should not be moving so fast, you have been through a lot since we last saw you.' I looked up and found Legolas walking towards me, he sat down on the bed next to me and pulled me back into his body; my head now resting on his lap, 'Aragorn will come and check your wounds again soon.'

'Ok.' I replied simply, not knowing what else there was to say.

We sat in silence, but it was not comfortable the questions that wanted to be asked hung heavily in the air. I wish he would ask but maybe he did not care to know. I would only answer if he or anyone would ask. In fact if I were honest it would be better if they would just leave me alone and keep their questions to themselves. Aragorn walked into the room.

'I shall take my leave now.' Legolas said gently moving me back onto the pillow.

I did not wish for him to leave. I was not sure why I wished him to stay, but I did. Shyly I looked at him, his piecing blue eyes looking into my darker blue eyes. Could he not tell that I wished him to stay? He gave me a slight smile and turned his back. As he reached the door I had made up my mind that for some reason I really wanted him to stay.

'Wait.' I said.

Legolas turned and smiled, 'I will come back once Aragorn finishes healing you.'

I did not need to say anything else, he seemed to have already known what I wanted. I smiled and watched as he walked out.

Aragon sat down next to me, 'Now you should be lying down.' I did as he instructed.

I tried not to flinch away as he began checking me over. His warm hands expertly prodding at my body to see how things are healing. I had bruises all over my tummy and when he went to gently move me onto my tummy I protested.

'I know you are in pain. I do need to check your back though.' I sighed as he moved me. I couldn't help but give a slight cry of pain. He put some sort of cream on my back and I felt a slight relief. Turning me back over, he did the same thing to my tummy.

'Drink this. It does not taste nice, but it will help you heal.' He said.

I looked at him and with a sigh I quickly drank the vile drink. He replaced it with water which I drowned. He went on to clean the cuts on my arms and legs using a plant. I could feel the effects of the tea taking place and I was starting to feel numb to the pain.

'Thanks, I feel better now.' I said.

'That is what the tea is for. You are healing nicely. Though I would not permit you to start walking for a few more days. Your ankle is still not set yet.'

Aragorn moved a chair towards my bed and sat down facing me. With a grim look upon his face and his grey eyes looking straight at me he started the dreaded talk, 'I know you have not had it easy lately. I must say I am proud of you for not giving up and losing hope. You are a fighter. With this comes a burden that you should not carry alone. I have made this tea with a light sleeping powder, in hopes that you have a dreamless sleep. If you wake up in the night do not be afraid to wake me. I will not think any less of you. I do not think any less of you.' I could not fault him when he was sounding so sincere.

I sighed in relief, he clearly was not ready for the proper talk as of yet, as if reading my mind he did continue, 'We will talk about this later when you are better rested.'

'Thank you, for everything I am so sorry for what I have put you all through.' I said quietly.

'Hush, now is not the time to talk of such matters. We need to see you healed and well again before we bring it up. For now I think a certain Elf is waiting, would you like me to send him in.' I nodded overcome with emotion.

Legolas walked in, 'I have an elvish song I would like to sing to you if you do not mind that is.' I smiled, no I certainly don't mind. I started feeling a little drowsy as I let my head hit the pillow.

'Close your eyes,' he said, and I did feeling calmer then I had in weeks, his hand enclosed my hand and although I do not know what he was saying it was making me feel less scared about sleeping. As he sung the melody was soft, sweet and soon I was drifting into the world of sleep.

When I awake again I felt better than I had. In fact when I moved to sit up again the pain had almost disappeared. The sun was shining through the windows blanketing the room in a golden light of happiness. I slowly moved the covers away from my body and saw that my legs were still covered in bruises. But they were not as noticeable as they were yesterday. Whatever Aragorn used was working fast. I don't think I would even be awake back in my world if this had happened.

'Ah you are awake. I will inform Lord Aragorn.' Startled out my thoughts I saw a young looking girl rush out of my room. I frowned slightly wondering who she was and how long she had been watching me for. Aragorn rushed in and sighed in relief. Again I frowned at this reaction.

Aragorn came over, 'You are healed. You have been asleep for about a week. I thought you were gone from this world.'

'How is that possible I was awake yesterday when you gave me the tea.' I replied feeling very confused and disorientated.

'With Legolas's help you were sent into a healing sleep. It was only meant to last three days. It seems that your subconscious did not wish to feel the meatal or physical pain you were going through. You are awake now and you are mostly healed. I advise you to take it easy and to go for a walk. Being in the healing state for a while you may feel overwhelmed with what has transpired these past few weeks'.

I nodded trying to keep up with what he was saying. Truth be told not much of what he had said made sense. How was it possible to sleep for so long?

'Can I wash up?' I asked wanting some time to process this information and really craving a bath. Aragorn nodded and called back the young girl who was in my room before.

Aragorn then held me tightly as I moved to stand up. I felt very light headed, 'After you have washed up I will have someone bring you some food. Then we shall talk.'

My heart sank and I silently nodded my head refusing to look him in the eye. He helped me to the bathroom where he introduced me to the girl. 'This is Haleth. She will assist you.'

I did not wish for assistance and when Aragorn left I had to reassure her that I would manage just fine and I would call if I needed help. She finally left and I slowly took of the clothing which were not mine and slid into the warm bath. Haleth had left soap and a bottle of creamy liquid. I slowly washed my dark brown oily hair. There was nothing worse than the feeling of unwashed oily hair. I moved onto washing my body with the sweet smelling soap. Once I felt clear I leant back in the bath and closed my eyes. I realised that I did not know where I was and that I would have to ask once I was dressed. When the water cooled down, although not wishing to get out, I got out pulling a towel around my body and drying quickly. I walked out of the room and found my clothes sitting on the bed. They were clean and mended. I sighed as I pulled on my pants and tank top. I also pulled on my jacket and shoes, knowing that tank tops were not appropriate. I moved on to dry my hair as best I could and quickly braided it to one side. Feeling refreshed, but hungry, I walked outside to find that Haleth was waiting for me.

'I will see to food. Lord Aragorn wishes to speak to you in private.' I nodded my thanks and sighed, knowing what was about to come.


End file.
